A to Z About Chung and Eve
by nanashimai
Summary: Hubungan (romansa?) seorang Empress dengan pelindungnya di deskripsikan dalam satu kata. Cheve. Genre varies. Y and Z update! Z - Zero: Kehidupan adalah satu. Kematian adalah nol. Namun ada satu lagi di antara satu dan nol, yang tidak mampu di deskripsikan dengan angka maupun kata apapun. AU.
1. A - Ad Infinitum

**Berhubung saya jarang nulis Cheve, akhirnya beato kembali dengan A-Z meme~**

**akan di update setiap dua hari sekali berhubung ceritanya pendek! :3**

**Cover: Pixiv illust id 20612017**

**I don't own Elsword. Elsword miliki KOG dan Nexon :'3**

**PS: Ini sebenarnya parodi. yang tahu ini parodi apa, kudos~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>A – Ad Infinitum<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Karena suatu saat dia akan kembali, dia tidak masalah menunggu hingga akhir dunia.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Words: 808 words<br>**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**  
><strong>Chung: Deadly Chaser<strong>  
><strong>Eve: Code Battle Seraph<strong>

.

.

.

"_Suatu saat aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu dengan sebuah kuda putih!"_

_Wajahnya memerah. Datang dengan kuda putih... bukankah itu terdengar seperti pangeran dan putri dalam dongeng?_

_Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya, namun dia bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi telinganya. Seolah untuk membenarkan kata-katanya yang barusan, dia menambahkan dengan nada pelan, "...Erm, i-itu kalau kau mau." Dia terbatuk. "Kau tidak harus memutuskannya sekarang—"_

"_Satu tahun."_

_Dia mendongak, terlihat kaget._

"_Satu tahun." Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. Sama seperti laki-laki itu, wajahnya begitu merah. "...Tahun depan, pasti aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku."_

_Sebenarnya dia sudah siap jika laki-laki itu ingin mengambilnya sekarang. Dia sudah bekerja di rumah keluarga kaya itu cukup lama, dan gaji yang diberikan juga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Jika perlu, dia bisa tinggal sendirian dengan makmur di pulau utama hanya dengan sepertiga dari tabungan dari gajinya._

_Hanya saja dia masih belum yakin. Dia menginginkan waktu untuk berpikir. Dia menginginkan waktu untuk bersiap-siap._

_Laki-laki di hadapannya mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Tahun depan." Dia mengulang sambil menunduk. "A-Aku pasti datang, oke? Tunggu aku! Ini perintah, oke?"_

_Dia mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Tuan Chung."_

_Mereka mengaitkan kelingking mereka, dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk dan langit yang berangsur-angsur menjadi gelap sebagai latar mereka._

.

.

.

Dia memandang langit biru yang terbentang di langit. Hanya ada sedikit awan yang berbentuk seperti kapas putih menghiasi langit. Walaupun begitu, teriknya matahari tidak begitu terasa berhubung mereka tengah berlindung di bawah gazebo putih yang terukir oleh tangan seorang ahli di tengah taman bunga mawar yang berlomba-lomba bermekaran untuk menunjukkan keindahan mereka.

Seluruh keindahan itu bahkan tidak menangkap perhatiannya sama sekali.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak laki-laki itu membuat janji, dan belum pernah sekalipun dia mendengar berita tentangnya. Hanya sekali; dia mendengar Nyonya Seiker—ibu Chung—meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan, kemudian ayahnya langsung menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Chung yang tidak bisa terima langsung memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri pertemuan keluarga lagi.

Bahkan sekarang dia mulai memikirkan kalau Chung sudah melupakan janjinya. Melupakan_nya_.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang telah berakar jauh dalam hatinya. Andai saja dia bisa mencabut akar itu, walaupun akan menyisakan lubang yang besar, dia tidak masalah jika rasa sakit yang membuatnya sesak ini menghilang—

"Nona Eve?"

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian mata emasnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata ungu yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aisha." Suaranya menyebut nama pelayan yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh martabat, menunjukkan perbedaan posisi yang terlihat jelas di antara mereka. "...Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkanmu barusan."

Aisha tersenyum miris, namun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan topik ini. Wanita yang terbalut dengan gaun indah ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Karena dialah pemilik mansion besar di malam hari dan memiliki posisi paling tinggi di rumah itu.

"Sungguh tidak sopan bagiku untuk mengabaikan tamuku dalam pesta minum teh. Tolong jangan sungkan-sungkan." Dia berkata, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Aisha. Dia memang bisa membaca pikiran Aisha. "Ku dengar hubunganmu dengan Elsword semakin mulus, benar?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah permata berwarna biru dari kantungnya. "Ini semua berkatmu, Nona Eve." Dia tersenyum. "Andai saja sihirmu tidak membantuku, mungkin hubunganku dengan Elsword tidak akan berjalan mulus."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini adalah hadiah untuk orang yang mau menghormatiku." Eve tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali memandangi langit biru dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kapan dia kembali?

"Maaf? Nona Eve? Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eve berkedip sekali, kemudian memandangi tamunya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa."

Hendak Aisha mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah suara milik seorang laki-laki menginterupsi mereka, "Disini rupanya kau, Aisha."

Aisha mendongak, mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata emas milik teman sesama pelayannya. "Raven." Dia berdiri dan menunduk pelan. "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Kita kekurangan tangan di mansion. Tolong jangan bermalas-malasan." Suara laki-laki itu dingin, sama seperti tatapannya. Dia tidak membiarkan Aisha untuk mengatakan apapun dan langsung berbalik, pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aisha mendesah, sepertinya lega begitu tekanan yang dipancarkan Raven menghilang.

"Dia menyebalkan." Eve menggumam. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum dia kembali."

"Anda benar." Aisha berbalik dan menunduk hormat pada Eve. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku, Nona Eve."

Eve tersenyum pelan, kemudian kembali memandangi langit biru, tidak memperhatikan Aisha yang sudah memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh. Dengan sebuah jentikan jari, semua gelas teh dan sepiring kue yang dihias manis menghilang dari meja di bawah gazebo itu.

"Aku menunggumu, Chung." Sang penguasa malam menggumam. Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya, menyerah pada cahaya matahari yang sejak tadi membuatnya merasa mengantuk, dan jatuh dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Aisha berjalan menjauh dari gazebo itu. Sudah cukup dia duduk sendirian di sana dan melamun. Entah mengapa laki-laki itu muncul kembali dalam benaknya.

"Aku sudah memiliki Elsword." Dia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Setitik air mata mengalir dari mata ungunya. "Aku tidak akan memikirkan tentangmu lagi."

_Dan janji bodohmu_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ad Infinitum: without limit; for ever [latin: to infinity]<em>**


	2. B - Bon Voyage

**Setelah saya liat lagi, ternyata banyak banget angst-nya oAo"**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>B – Bon Voyage<strong>  
><strong>Summary: "Aku akan terus menunggumu." Dia terus melihat ke ujung laut, mengharapkan kapal yang membawa pasukan perang datang dan berlabuh.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst**  
><strong>Words: 527<strong>

**Chung: Iron Paladin**  
><strong>Eve: Code Empress<strong>

.

.

.

Dia adalah seorang tentara. Dia adalah seorang putri konglomerat. Takdir memisahkan mereka seperti dinding tebal yang tidak akan bisa di tembus.

Namun mereka terus berusaha mendobrak dinding itu. Sulit, namun akhirnya mereka bisa saling bertemu.

Eve selalu menemukannya di pinggir laut di tengah malam. Memandang laut dengan tatapan kesepian, seolah berusaha mencari ujung dimana laut dan langit malam penuh bintang bertemu.

Gadis berambut putih itu duduk di sebelahnya tanpa suara, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu laki-laki berambut pirang seolah itu memang tempatnya berada. Laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eve. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malam.

"Mereka akan datang." Eve menggumam, mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat ke tubuh Chung. "Aku akan menunggu bersamamu."

Chung tersenyum—miris, kemudian menoleh untuk mencium kening Eve. "Tidak perlu." Mendengar Eve mendengus kesal, Chung menambahkan, "Seorang wanita butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk menjaga kecantikan mereka, bukan?"

"Jadi kalau aku tidak cantik, kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan pedas Eve membuat Chung tertawa, kini lebih keras. Sang putri kini memasang wajah kesal, yang sepertinya tidak luput dari pandangan sang tentara.

"Eve selalu cantik di mataku." Eve mendongak, menemukan Chung tengah memandangnya dengan hangat. Rona merah muncul di pipi Eve setelah Chung mengatakan itu, begitu jelas terlihat di permukaan kulitnya yang pucat meskipun cahaya bulan begitu redup. Eve terlihat begitu manis di mata Chung.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Eve tersenyum pelan dan menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir mereka bertaut. Dengan deburan ombak dan bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan rahasia mereka, bibir mereka terpisah.

"Aku akan pergi besok." Chung akhirnya berbisik di telinga Eve, suaranya terdengar sedih. "Aku akan bergabung dengan tentara lain. Dan mungkin saja aku tidak bisa kembali—"

"Aku akan menunggumu." Bukan sikap seorang wanita berkelas untuk memotong kata-kata seseorang. Dan Eve telah melanggar aturan itu. Namun ia tidak peduli lagi dengan segala omong kosong yang berhubungan dengan kelas atas. "Jangan berani-berani mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan kembali, Chung."

Chung balik memandanginya; ekspresinya campuran sedih, kaget, dan bahagia. Ekspresi sedih kemudian surut dari wajahnya, terganti oleh sebuah senyum yang begitu Eve sukai.

"Kau benar." Laki-laki itu mencium kening Eve sekali lagi. "Tunggulah aku, Eve."

Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri, masih memandangi satu sama lain dengan tatapan dalam, kemudian menautkan bibir mereka sekali lagi—begitu singkat hingga Eve menginginkan lebih.

Kemudian mereka berbalik, menuju dunia mereka masing-masing. Di saat matahari terbenam nanti mereka hanya orang-orang yang tidak saling mengenal, terpisah oleh kasta. Bertemu di malam hari, dimana orang-orang begitu lelah hingga tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu lagi.

Mereka berharap, langit malam menjadi saksi, kalau mereka bisa bertemu lagi di suatu saat tanpa harus memikirkan tentang kelas seperti ini.

.

.

.

Dia terus menunggu, memandangi laut yang warnanya berbaur dengan langit malam, mencari ujung dimana langit dan laut bertemu. Menanti kapal yang membawa tentara perang datang dan berlabuh.

Menunggu Chung untuk menyapanya ketika matahari terbit, tersenyum tanpa harus di paksakan di depan konglomerat lain, menggenggam tangannya tanpa merasa malu akan tatapan menuduh dari orang-orang, dan membawa Eve pergi menuju kebebasan.

"_Bon voyage, au revoir._"


	3. C - Cake

**Capek dengan angst? akhirnya saya (berusaha) bikin humor ;w;**

**kinda based from KnB? idek :'3**

**Eve nggak bisa masak itu canon kan? saya baca di babel sih gitu ;w;**

**saya nggak tahu ulang tahunnya Chung kapan, sorry ;w;**

**disclaimer: cek chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>C – Cake<strong>  
><strong>Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Chung." Chung melihat ke benda di tangan Eve yang ia disebut 'Kue'.<strong>  
><strong>World: Canon<strong>  
><strong>Genre: FriendshipHumor (Romance if you squint)**  
><strong>Words: 696<strong>

**Chung: Iron Paladin**  
><strong>Eve: Code Battle Seraph<strong>  
><strong>Elsword: Lord Knight<strong>  
><strong>Aisha: Elemental Master<strong>  
><strong>Rena: Wind Sneaker<strong>  
><strong>Raven: Blade Master<strong>

.

.

.

Benar-benar sebuah kejutan—sungguh. Ini berawal dari Elsword yang dengan sembarangan membuka surat yang dikirim ayah Chung untuknya, berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan sebuah kotak berisi alat-alat untuk memperbaiki Destroyer. Seperti burung beo, berita ulang tahun Chung tersebar dengan cepat di kalangan El Scout oleh Elsword yang—baru Chung ketahui—sebagai seorang tukang gosip.

Pantas saja terkadang Aisha malas menceritakan masalahnya pada Elsword dan berbelok pada Raven atau Chung. Sekarang Chung mengerti dan setuju dengan sikap Aisha terhadap Elsword.

Elsword memberikannya sebuah minuman energi; minuman berwarna hijau pekat dalam botol kaca bening—oh tuhan, apa barusan dia melihat _sesuatu_ yang bergerak?—resep buatan keluarga Sieghart, katanya. Dia memberikan sekotak penuh, dan Chung berani bersumpah botol-botol itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah atau membusuk di ujung kamarnya, _kalaupun_ benda itu bisa membusuk.

Aisha memberikannya beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan mekanik. Untuk membantunya menyempurnakan Destroyer, katanya. Buku-buku itu setidaknya bisa membantunya untuk memanfaatkan alat-alat yang ayahnya berikan. Dia bersyukur setidaknya Aisha masih lebih normal dari pacarnya (keluhan "Siapa yang tidak normal?!""Siapa yang jadi pacarnya?!" terdengar berbarengan di belakang).

Rena memberinya sebuah kalung dengan permata berbentuk hati berwarna hijau. Untuk menambah resistan terhadap racun, berhubung itu dibuat dengan menggunakan kekuatan peri tanaman. Chung menyukai bentuk dan warna cerah dari kalung itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di tempat yang aman daripada takut kehilangan kalung itu di tengah pertempuran. Syukurlah Rena tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Chung.

Raven memberinya sebuah jaket putih. Sepertinya bekas miliknya ketika masih menjadi kapten di Velder dan kebetulan sekali cukup pas dengan ukuran Chung. "Gunakan itu ketika kau berpacaran dengan Eve." Laki-laki lebih tua itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Dan nyaris saja jaket itu terbakar habis di tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Oh ya, dimana Eve?" Ketika Aisha bertanya, Chung—yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi minuman pemberian Elsword dengan jijik—mendongak. Mencari sosok ratu nasod berambut putih itu di seluruh ruangan.

Tidak melihat dan merasakan keberadaannya, Chung mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum miris. "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk—"

"Tolong jangan berpikiran begitu tentangku, Chung."

Nada monoton yang datang dari arah dapur memotong kata-kata Chung.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh dengan cepat, senyumnya mengembang melihat nasod yang disukainya mengenakan apron (dia manis sekali, sungguh!) dan senyumnya berangsur-angsur menghilang ketika melihat sesuatu yang di pegang oleh Eve.

Sesuatu di atas piring.

Sesuatu yang hitam dan tidak berbentuk.

Dan sesuatu itu _bergerak_.

"Erm, Eve—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chung." Eve berkata dengan monoton, namun sorot matanya jelas-jelas berkilat dan senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku mendengar kalau manusia membuat benda yang bernama kue ketika merayakan ulang tahun, jadi aku mencoba membuatnya."

"Ah... Err..." _Benda itu bahkan lebih buruk dari minuman energi Elsword_. Dia tidak mengatakan itu, namun hanya tersenyum—berusaha untuk tidak di paksakan. "...Terima kasih."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Chung, wajah bahagia Eve memudar. "...Apa seburuk itu?"

Chung menelan ludah, melihat ekspresi Eve yang terlihat sedih membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Apa lagi dia seorang laki-laki. Bisa-bisa ayahnya menggamparnya di tempat kalau tahu dia membuat seorang perempuan menangis.

Lalu Chung berdiri, menyingkirkan semua hadiah yang ia terima dari teman-temannya dan berjalan ke arah Eve. Nasod berambut putih itu mendongak, kemudian terlihat agak kaget ketika Chung merebut piring itu dari tangannya dan langsung menghabiskan isinya tanpa sisa.

Wajah Chung memucat, namun dia memberikan sebuah senyum.

"Ini enak, kok! Untuk seseorang yang pertama kali membuat." Chung memindahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Eve dan mengembalikan piringnya kembali ke tangan perempuan itu. "Nah, aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Aku ingin membeli minuman di luar." Melepaskan tangan dari kepala Eve, Chung berbalik dan berjalan dengan santai keluar dari ruang tamu.

Eve hanya memandang punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian tersenyum lega—membuat kaget orang-orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Nasod itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur, sepertinya berencana untuk membuat lebih banyak makanan.

Ke empat orang itu saling memandang, kemudian mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aisha dan Rena mengejar Eve ke dapur, sepertinya berniat untuk membantu Eve untuk memasak sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Sementara Elsword dan Raven pergi mengejar Chung.

.

.

.

Yang sudah terkapar tidak bergerak di depan pintu ruang tamu.


	4. D - Dream

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>D – Dream<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Seorang Nasod seharusnya tidak bisa melihat mimpi. Namun kenapa dia malah melihat sebuah mimpi yang tidak ingin ia lihat?<strong>  
><strong>World: Canon<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceHurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Words: 879<strong>

**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: Tactical Trooper<strong>

.

.

.

'Tidur' dalam bahasa Nasod tidak sama dengan manusia. Tidur bagi nasod hanyalah memutuskan energi ke sirkuit untuk sementara waktu untuk mengistirahatkan sekaligus mengisi kembali sumber energi El mereka yang habis ketika melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari.

Oleh karena itu mereka tidak bisa melihat mimpi. Mimpi, menurut database milik Eve, adalah sebuah rentetan gambar atau kejadian yang muncul dalam pikiran ketika tidur. Pikiran Eve tidak berjalan ketika Eve 'tidur', oleh karena itu Eve tidak mungkin bermimpi.

Namun malam itu dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dalam tidurnya.

Dia melihat kawan seperjalanannya—ralat itu, sahabat-sahabatnya—terperangkap dalam penjara api. Dia melihat bagaimana wajah sahabat-sahabatnya terlihat tersiksa. Kemudian laki-laki itu—entah mengapa dia selalu menjadi pusat fokus Eve—dengan tubuh yang seolah tidak akan bergerak lagi, tergantung di langit-langit gedung di Velder yang terbakar—

Eve akan terbangun beberapa menit kemudian. Butiran keringat bermunculan dari keningnya, bahkan air mata terkadang ikut mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan ketika mimpi itu datang, dia lah yang selalu memberikan rasa sakit itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setiap kali Eve menggerakkan tubuhnya, sebuah tangan yang berbentuk cambuk akan melucuti kulit mereka yang terekspos. Wajah mereka selalu menunjukkan kebencian yang di tunjukkan hanya padanya. Dan Eve tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melukai mereka; tidak mampu meminta maaf, menjelaskan kalau ini hanya mimpi, berusaha untuk membuat mereka lebih baik—

Hanya laki-laki itu yang terus tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya begitu lemah, namun Eve selalu melihat ekspresi yang sama dalam wajahnya,

'Aku percaya padamu.' Kedua iris biru itu seolah berbisik padanya.

Dan setelah melihat laki-laki itu, biasanya Eve akan terbangun dan langsung menangis terisak.

.

.

.

"Eve?"

Ratu nasod berambut putih itu mendongak, menemukan sepasang mata biru yang selalu ia temui dalam mimpinya, dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke air danau yang sejak tadi ia pandangi tanpa membalas sapaan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki pirang itu mendesah, dan tanpa meminta izin Eve, langsung duduk di sisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Eve terdengar begitu dingin. Dia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Dia tidak ingin melukai mereka seperti yang ia lakukan dalam mimpinya.

Chung menatap Eve melalui bayangannya di air laut, menemukan tanda kurang istirahat dan kesedihan, dia tersenyum kecil, "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Eve tidak menjawab. Dia memutuskan untuk memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya supaya laki-laki itu tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Dan Chung langsung tahu kalau memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sang ratu nasod.

"Kami selalu ada di sisimu." Chung berkata singkat, kemudian menepuk bahu Eve sebelum berdiri. "Kau tahu dimana bisa bicara kalau kau butuh bantuan." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berbalik, kemudian meninggalkan Eve sendirian di pinggir danau yang tenang.

'_Kami selalu ada di sisimu.'_

Kata-kata Chung terngiang di kepalanya. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa agak tenang.

_Setidaknya ada yang percaya padamu_. Kalimat itu terlintas di benak Eve, yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengabaikan pikiran itu.

Untuk sekarang, biarkan Eve merasa tenang dalam mimpi memiliki teman yang bisa mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Eve mendobrak masuk ke kamar Chung—yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kamarnya—membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi dengan cadangan energi daruratnya, mengagetkan si pemilik kamar yang tengah mengotak-atik sebuah console game yang ia temukan di pinggir jalan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Chung, bisa kah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Eve langsung berkata tanpa basa basi, membuat Chung yang masih dalam keadaan _shock_ makin bertambah kaget.

"E-Eh?! T-Tidur?! M-maksudmu, tidur seperti, '_tidur_'?!"

Eve memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung dengan kekagetan Chung yang berlebihan. "Bukankah tidur dalam bahasa manusia adalah menutup mata dan beristirahat?"

Chung, seolah baru berhasil mengembalikan ketenangan dirinya, langsung berdeham. Wajahnya masih memerah dan enggan bertemu pandang dengan Eve. "Oh, ya. Kau benar. Maaf."

Si ratu nasod ingin membalas, namun sirkuitnya terasa ingin meledak karena kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menyambungkan sumber energi darurat ke slot di belakang lehernya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Chung yang terasa empuk, seolah mengundangnya untuk datang ke dunia mimpi.

"Selamat malam, Chung."

Eve langsung menutup mata dan membiarkan energi berhenti mengalir ke sirkuitnya, tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Chung memperhatikan Eve yang langsung terlelap beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, kemudian mendesah. Melihat Eve yang tertidur begitu tenang begitu membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Laki-laki pirang itu meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena diam di tempat berjam-jam, kemudian meletakkan semua barang yang hendak ia bongkar dan mematikan lampu kecil di atas meja, membuat kegelapan menyelimuti kamarnya.

Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar. Nafasnya yang memburu berbeda jauh dengan nafas Eve yang tenang dan pelan.

Dia merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang. Chung mendesah dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenangan dalam dirinya. Dia berjalan ke arah kasur, kemudian duduk di sisi kasur perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur sang ratu. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut keperakan dari wajahnya, memandangi wajah tidur perempuan berwajah stoic itu dan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya berbaring di sebelah perempuan itu. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang Eve dan satu lagi menarik kepala Eve ke dadanya. Dia merasakan gadis itu bergerak sedikit, seolah untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Chung.

Chung tersenyum pelan—menyukai bagaimana Eve bisa pas dalam pelukannya, dan mencium puncak kepala Eve dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Eve."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Eve melihat mimpi ter indah yang pernah ia lihat.


	5. E - Equations

**Gomen update telat ;; saya stuck milih ini atau Empress/Emperor, akhirnya malah milih ini :'3**

**update selanjutnya saya usahain besok, setelah itu normal lagi :3**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>E – Equations<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Chung bukanlah orang yang paling pintar dalam pelajaran fisika.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceHumor**  
><strong>Words: 459<strong>

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**  
><strong>Chung: Deadly Chaser<strong>

.

.

.

Ketika Eve memasuki ruang tamunya membawa dua cangkir teh dan sepiring kue, dia menemukan kekasihnya, Chung, tengah membanting kepalanya di meja tamunya.

Perempuan berambut perak itu mendesah pelan, meletakkan nampan dengan minuman panas dan cemilan itu di dekat kepala kekasihnya. Tidak peduli kalau dia akan terkena cipratan dari minuman yang masih mendidih itu di kepalanya nanti.

Chung mendongak—wajahnya terlihat seperti orang mati hingga Eve sempat meragukan kalau dia memang Chung—dan tersenyum tipis. Keningnya terlihat merah, terlalu banyak membenturkan diri ke meja kayu, sepertinya. Eve tidak membalas senyum miris Chung dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi?" Eve memulai, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "...Masih mau bilang tidak butuh bantuanku?"

Senyum Chung menghilang. Kini dia terlihat tersinggung. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Eve." Melihat pacarnya memutar bola mata, Chung menambahkan, "Serius. Tadi aku hanya kesepian karena kau bilang mau mengambil makanan—"

Chung bukanlah orang yang pintar berbohong. Dan Eve adalah orang yang paling tahu—dan paling bisa melihat dibalik kebohongannya.

Chung bukanlah orang yang paling pintar dalam pelajaran fisika. Kalau nilainya yang lain rata-rata memiliki angka sembilan puluh, maka nilai Fisika hanya akan berada tipis di atas rata-rata. Dan menolak tawarannya—sebagai orang yang memiliki nilai Fisika tertinggi satu angkatan—terasa seperti sebuah penghinaan bagi Eve.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak ingin ku bantu?" Eve menggerutu, menatap kertas yang sedang dipelajari Chung dan menyelesaikannya dengan mudah dalam kepalanya.

Chung mendongak, menatapnya sekilas, sebelum mengeluarkan senyum lembut khasnya yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Eve meluluh, "Karena aku ingin kaulah yang menginginkan bantuanku."

—dan gombalan bodohnya. Eve menarik nafas sambil berhitung. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya hari ini; dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan memukul Chung jika dia berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah tiga kali. Yang pertama adalah tadi pagi ketika dia bilang dia akan segera datang ke rumah Eve setelah mendengar kalau dia sendirian di rumah, terdengar seperti pacar yang protektif dan menggoda disaat yang sama.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, minus suara erangan dari Chung dan suara gesekan penghapus di atas kertas secara kasar. Sementara Eve sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya, terlihat tidak peduli dengan pacarnya dan lebih senang menghibur diri sendiri dengan permainan menyebalkan yang diberi tahu oleh Aisha tadi pagi.

Ketika Chung tiba-tiba memanggilnya, Eve mendongak, jelas tidak senang dengan Chung yang mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Kau tahu, aku memang tidak pintar fisika." Chung berkata, seolah lebih menjelaskan tentang semua masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

Sebelum Eve bisa membalas, Chung melanjutkan, kini dengan senyum yang—dimata Eve—terlihat begitu menggoda, "...Setidaknya aku mengerti tentang persamaan 'aku tambah kamu sama dengan love'."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga—

Telapak tangan Eve mendarat di pipi Chung yang seputih porselen, berbeda jauh dengan milik Eve yang kini sudah berwarna senada dengan rambut Elsword.


	6. F - Family

**Saya suka sama papa Hellputt, so why not? c:**

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>F – Family<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Chung jarang menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Hanya saat itu saja Chung meminta Eve untuk menemaninya menemui ayahnya di rumah sakit Hamel.<strong>  
><strong>World: Kinda Canon<strong>  
><strong>Genre: FamilyRomance**  
><strong>Words: 930<strong>

**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: Iron Paladin<strong>

.

.

.

Jujur saja, para El Scout hampir tidak pernah menceritakan tentang diri mereka maupun masa lalu mereka masing-masing.

Bukannya mereka tidak percaya satu sama lain. Tujuan mereka sama—mencari El shard yang hilang, mencari seseorang, mengalahkan orang jahat—bagi mereka itu cukup untuk mengikat mereka satu sama lain.

Kecuali Elsword, yang dengan bangganya menceritakan tentang kakaknya yang hilang dan semua kejayaan kakaknya dan hasil latihan keras yang ia pelajari dari kakaknya. Biasanya berakhir dengan tembakan bola api dari Aisha yang kesal karena acara membacanya terganggu dan Raven yang dengan mudah menendang bokongnya. Sejak saat itu Elsword memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tentang kakaknya lagi.

Itulah sebabnya Eve nyaris tidak percaya dengan permintaan dari salah satu teman seperjalanannya, Chung.

"Mau menemaniku ke rumah sakit Hamel? Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku."

Eve memiringkan kepalanya, menanyakan kenapa dia yang harus ikut dengannya (bukannya Eve keberatan). Chung hanya menjawab kalau ayahnya tahu banyak hal tentang Nasod, berhubung memang banyak Nasod tua seperti Eve yang tinggal di daerah Hamel. Demi memperoleh informasi tentang keberadaan Nasod tua—dan mengenal Chung lebih jauh, pikiran itu tiba-tiba ada di ujung sirkuitnya—dia setuju untuk ikut dengan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Chung adalah yang paling jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang tertutup; malah yang paling ekspresif di antara mereka (kedua setelah Aisha). Eve baru mengetahui alasan sikap Chung sejak mereka masuk ke dalam _Temple of the Trials_[1], dimana mereka bertemu dengan ayah Chung yang telah terpengaruh oleh kekuatan El kegelapan. Saat itulah Chung baru menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri dan Eve merasa dia dan Chung begitu mirip, entah dari sudut mana.

Sejak itu pula Chung lebih sering pergi untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit Hamel. Setelah ayahnya menyelamatkan mereka dengan heroik, Eve dengar dia terkena luka yang cukup parah hingga harus tinggal di rumah sakit cukup lama. Namun sejak itu pula, Chung lebih sering tersenyum daripada biasanya.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah sakit Hamel dalam diam. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, menciptakan suasana canggung yang tidak mengizinkan satu dari mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tangan Chung yang menggenggam sekuntum mawar merah yang mereka beli di tengah perjalanan agak bergetar, sehingga Eve meletakkan sebuah tangan di bahu laki-laki itu, berharap dapat menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih." Chung bergumam pelan, kemudian tersenyum miris. "Aku sudah sering berada di sini, tetap saja tidak biasa dengan perasaan menekan ini."

Eve tidak mengatakan apapun, memutuskan kalau apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan memiliki efek apapun berhubung dia tidak mengerti perasaan Chung. Walaupun begitu, dia mengangguk, mengisyaratkan pada Chung kalau dia tidak akan kenapa-napa.

Chung menelan ludah dengan suara keras, kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka pintu—

"Akhirnya kau datang, Chung!"

—dan yang menyambut mereka adalah teriakan dari dalam ruangan rumah sakit yang terdengar hingga ke ujung koridor.

"Ayah! berhentilah berteriak setiap kali aku datang!" Chung mendesah dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kejutan yang bahkan membuat Eve terpaku di tempat dengan mata melebar.

Laki-laki yang terduduk di atas kasur tertawa terkekeh, tidak terlihat sedikitpun penyesalan di wajahnya. "Ayolah! Ayah hanya merindukan anak semata wayang ayah, bukan?"

Sekali lagi Chung mendesah dan memasuki ruangan, memberikan isyarat bisu pada Eve untuk ikut dengannya. Eve mengangguk, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terbilang sepi itu dari belakang Chung.

"Dan siapa gadis manis ini?" Laki-laki tua itu mengintip ke belakang Chung, mata birunya menatap langsung Eve dari kepala ke ujung kaki.

"Dia Eve, Nasod yang sering ku ceritakan." Chung berdeham. "Eve, ini ayahku, Hellputt Seiker."

Mendengar nama Eve, seolah mata biru Hellputt berkilat. "Oh! Kau Eve? Kau lebih manis dari yang Chung ceritakan!" Chung dengan wajah memerah berteriak 'ayah!', namun tidak di hiraukan oleh laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Chung sering sekali menceritakan tentangmu!"

Eve tersenyum kecil. Setelah dilihat, Hellputt mirip sekali dengan Chung. Dia memperhatikan kedua ayah dan anak itu bertengkar kecil, kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi miris. Dia tidak ingat—bahkan tidak tahu apa dia pernah merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Dan sekarang entah mengapa dia merasa cemburu pada Chung yang memiliki seorang anggota keluarga.

Perasaan kesepian yang dingin kembali menyapu hatinya.

"Chung bilang kau adalah Nasod terakhir dari Altera, bukan?" Hellputt tiba-tiba bicara pada Eve, tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anggota keluarga kami?"

Wajah Chung kembali memerah. "A-Ayah?!"

Sedangkan Eve, matanya melebar. Merasakan rasa... bahagia? Entahlah. Apapun itu, rasanya begitu hangat, dan dia ingin selalu merasakan perasaan itu.

"Tentu saja." Suara Eve terdengar monoton, namun terdapat sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat hati Chung luluh. "Memiliki sebuah keluarga bisa menjadi pengalaman untuk database ku."

Hellputt tersenyum puas, sedangkan Chung masih memiliki wajah semerah tomat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki seorang penerus..." Hellputt menggumam, sekali lagi mengundang teriakan malu dari Chung dan tatapan penasaran dari Eve, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kedua orang di hadapannya bicarakan.

.

.

.

Chung memperhatikan Eve keluar dari ruangan ketika Hellputt memintanya untuk sebuah pembicaraan pribadi, kemudian kembali menatap ayahnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Helputt melepas sebuah kalung yang Eve gagal perhatikan; sebuah kalung dengan permata biru yang mirip dengan permata Freiturnier milik Chung, namun yang ini terukir dengan indah oleh tangan seorang ahli.

"Kau mengerti maksudku bukan, Chung?"

Chung tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk dan menerima kalung itu. Kalung yang menjadi pusaka keluarga Seiker, yang digunakan anggota keluarga laki-laki untuk melamar seorang wanita yang dicintainya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Chung berlari dari ruangan mengejar Eve, masih memegang sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya.

"Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua." Hellputt berbisik, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyambut rasa kantuk yang sejak lama menghantuinya.

Sekarang dia bisa tidur dalam waktu yang lama dengan tenang.


	7. G - Game

**Ditulis setelah saya selesai main Pokemon Black 2 c:**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>G – Game<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Eve dapat menaklukan para Elite Four dalam beberapa hari, sedangkan Chung baru bisa menyelesaikan permainan itu seminggu kemudian. Bukannya tanpa alasan.<strong>  
><strong>World: Kinda Canon?<strong>  
><strong>Genre: HumorParody/Romance (if you squint)**  
><strong>Words: 825<strong>

**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: Tactical Trooper<strong>  
><strong>Elsword: Rune Slayer<strong>  
><strong>Aisha: Elemental Master<strong>  
><strong>Rena: Wind Sneaker<strong>  
><strong>Raven: Blade Master<strong>

.

.

.

Ada sebuah waktu dimana para El Scout memutuskan untuk tidak menerima misi dan hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah. Alasannya? Para El Scout juga manusia (Kecuali Rena dan Eve, namun sama saja) dan butuh istirahat yang cukup dari hal-hal yang membuat mereka stres.

Suatu ketika di salah satu hari istirahat mereka, Elsword dan Aisha menemukan sebuah permainan yang menarik dan memutuskan untuk membelinya. Uang mereka sudah lebih dari cukup berhubung mereka melakukan banyak misi, dan akhirnya membeli untuk masing-masing orang.

"Kau tidak membeli _platform_ untuk permainan _ini_?" Chung terlihat skeptis ketika melihat kedua orang itu hanya membeli _cartridge_ permainan yang berjudul Pokemon Black 2 dan Pokemon White 2 itu.

Si ksatria berambut merah itu memasang tampang bodoh. Sedangkan penyihir berambut ungu itu wajahnya memerah, sepertinya tidak terima di samakan dengan si-bodoh-berotak-otot di sebelahnya.

Akhirnya, Chung dan Eve sebagai pasangan mekanik, membuatkan platform untuk memainkan game itu setelah mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dan bagian yang tepat untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

Akhirnya _cartridge_ dibagikan; para laki-laki mendapat Pokemon Black 2 sementara perempuan mendapat Pokemon White 2.

"Hei, Raven. Kau punya Shelmet?" Rena mengintip layar _platform_ milik Raven, dan laki-laki itu refleks menurunkan layarnya. "Mau tukar dengan Karrablast ku tidak?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Berikan kabel data—" Raven menoleh ke arah Elsword, "Hei, berikan kabel datanya, Els. Kau sudah selesai, kan?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Si Rune Slayer menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan tombol platformnya dengan begitu kasar. "Benda sialan ini terlalu lambat!"

"Jangan bilang begitu kalau _kau_ tidak ikut buat." Chung langsung menyeletuk kesal. Sama seperti Elsword, dia tengah menekan tombolnya dengan kasar seolah tengah melakukan sesuatu dan Elsword baru saja memecahkan konsentrasinya.

Aisha, yang duduk dengan santai di depan Elsword, hanya memutar bola mata. "Duduk biasa saja, dasar bodoh. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati kabelnya bisa lepas." Walaupun dia mengatakan itu, wajahnya jelas terlihat kalau dia juga tidak sabar.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi, TING! Dan kedua orang itu mendesah lega.

"Akhirnya aku mendapat Solosis!"

"Akhirnya aku mendapat Gothita!"

Kedua pasangan itu saling menepukkan tangan, membuat mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari yang lain. Semua kecuali Eve.

"Oh ya, sejak tadi kau diam saja, Eve." Rena yang baru menyadari itu langsung berjalan ke arah Eve dan mengintip layarnya. "Apa yang sedang—_Oh_,"

Sepertinya mendengar Rena yang kaget, semua langsung mengerubungi Eve dan menganga.

"—Kau sedang mengalahkan... Champion Iris?"

"Begitulah." Si ratu nasod menggumam.

Saat melihat Pokemon yang sedang di gunakan Eve, wajah Chung langsung memerah.

Sebuah Raichu dengan nama Chung, memiliki level 76; bukan level yang normal untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mengalahkan Elite Four.

"Raichu ini memiliki level paling tinggi dalam timku." Penjelasan itu justru tidak membuat rona merah di wajah Chung menghilang, terutama ketika para laki-laki mulai tertawa cekikikan. Ingin sekali Chung melempar granat ke wajah mereka.

"Iya sih, kalau di lihat-lihat, Pikachu memang mirip dengan rambut Chung." Aisha menggumam, kemudian ikut cekikikan dengan Elsword dan Raven.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengubahnya menjadi Raichu. Namun perubahan itu penting untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Setelah menggunakan Thunder untuk Lapras, yang sepertinya pokemon terakhir Champion Iris, Eve menutup matanya dan meletakkan platformnya di atas meja dan menggumam, "Aku selesai."

"Oh tuhan, Eve. Kau terlalu rajin." Raven menggerutu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chung?" Elsword tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Chung. "Apa kau punya Pokemon yang di beri nama Eve?"

Semua mata langsung terfokus pada Chung. Terutama Eve, yang kelihatannya begitu tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Erm... tentu saja... Eh..." Perasaannya saja, atau mata Eve memang berkilat? "—Aku harus melatihnya lagi... erm... dia belum siap?"

Kilatan di mata Eve menghilang. "Tentu saja." Gadis itu berdiri. "Aku mau pergi ke toko. Ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin cokelat. Dua batang." Aisha langsung bersemangat mengacungkan dua jari.

"Kau terlalu rakus, nanti kau gendut—" Elsword langsung terkena pukulan di kepala oleh tongkat Aisha. "—aku ingin snack. Apa saja."

"Sayur untuk nanti malam." Rena menyahut, sepertinya masih di tengah trade dengan Raven.

"Aku ingin snack juga." Raven menggumam.

"Ah, aku ikut denganmu." Chung langsung ikut berdiri. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli."

Eve mengangkat bahu, terlihat tidak peduli. "Ayo, kalau begitu."

Chung mengangguk singkat. Kedua pasangan itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah kedua pasangan itu pergi, mereka yang tersisa langsung melompat ke tempat Chung meninggalkan platformnya. Sepertinya dia lupa dia sedang berada di tengah permainan dan belum mematikan platformnya.

Elsword menekan tombol menu, kemudian mengintip ke tim milik Chung.

Kemudian mereka semua menganga.

"Aku ingin membunuh Chung." Raven menggumam kesal. "Dia bilang Eve _kurang_ terlatih?"

Eve yang dibicarakan Raven adalah sebuah _shiny_ Metagross yang berlevel 89 dan memiliki EV yang sempurna. Memang dia yang paling terlambat dari yang lain, tapi demi tuhan—jika mereka mengadakan turnamen antara satu sama lain, mereka yakin kalau Chung bisa saja menghabisi seluruh tim mereka hanya dengan Metagross ini.

Sementara timnya yang lain? Rata-rata memiliki level 79; tiga level lebih tinggi daripada Eve.


	8. H - Hair

**seharusnya ini di update waktu hari pak lentin kemarin, tapi karena saya sibuk... sumimasen c':**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>H – Hair<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Di balik Chung yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan rambutnya panjang seperti wanita, ada alasan tersendiri rupanya.<strong>  
><strong>World: Kinda canon?<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 691<strong>

**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: Iron Paladin<strong>  
><strong>Rena: Grand Archer<strong>  
><strong>Raven: Blade Master<strong>

.

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa aku membiarkan rambutku panjang?"

Eve mengangguk singkat, tidak membiarkan tatapan dari anggota El Scout yang lain—tatapan penasaran dan curiga—mengganggunya sama sekali. Jujur saja, mereka sama penasarannya seperti Eve, hanya saja memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya karena, hei, Chung bisa melakukan apapun yang ia lakukan, bukan? Lagipula Chung tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal pribadi pada mereka, jadi adil.

Hanya Eve saja yang bisa bertanya _to-the-point_ begitu. '_Sungguh hebat kekuatan Nasod..._' semua di dalam ruangan itu (kecuali Chung dan Eve) berpikir.

"Hmm... kenapa ya?" Chung meletakkan kunci inggris yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki sebuah mesin kecil—entah apa itu, mereka sudah lupa—di atas meja dan bertopang dagu. "Hm, sekarang baru kau sebut, aku juga tidak tahu."

"_Hah?_"

Chung memandang Eve yang terlihat kesal dengan senyum miring. _Sial, dia tidak puas_. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Eve jika dia penasaran. Eve _harus_ tahu apapun yang membuatnya penasaran. Pernah suatu ketika mereka menemukan Eve tengah mengotak-atik komputer dan mencari sesuatu dalam internet. Dia bilang dia penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ia temui _tiga ratus tahun lalu_ dan tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan penasarannya.

Terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras, Chung akhirnya menjawab, "Ayahku memiliki rambut seperti ini." Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan tiga jari. "Aku merasa bisa sekuat ayahku jika memiliki rambut yang sama sepertiya." Akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pada akhirnya aku malah merasa tambah merindukannya."

Eve masih menatapnya, terlihat setengah curiga, namun akhirnya hanya mendesah dan mengangkat bahu. "Oh, begitu." Dia masih kecewa dengan jawaban itu rupanya. Chung bersyukur Eve memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu mendesah, kemudian memanggil untuk menghentikan Eve yang sudah berjalan memunggungi mereka. Ratu nasod itu berhenti dan berbalik, "Ya?"

"Aku suka rambutmu."

Eve memiringkan kepala, kemudian memandang rambut putih panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai dan memainkannya dengan jari telunjuk. "Terima kasih." Dan langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan lima orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Baru saja Chung hendak kembali ke pekerjaan sebelumnya, Raven sudah menyeletuk, "Karena dia, bukan?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa, "Mungkin?" dan mengambil alat-alat serta mesinnya ke ruang tidurnya. Menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan lain dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

_Chung sudah terbiasa di panggil perempuan, baik sengaja maupun karena orang yang memanggilnya tidak tahu. Biasanya dia hanya akan tertawa dan membetulkan kalau sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki._

_Sebenarnya rambutnya tidak sepanjang itu, sungguh. Rambutnya hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari Aisha, namun masih kalah panjang dari Rena dan Eve._

_Sepertinya Elsword memang suka mengatai orang dengan setiap hal yang ia anggap lucu. Itulah sebabnya dia yang paling sering terkena amukan dari semua perempuan yang, Raven katakan, lebih ganas daripada laki-laki._

_Hanya saja hari itu kesabaran Chung sudah mencapai batasnya._

"_Aku ingin memotong rambutku saja!" Chung mengerang pada Rena, yang menurutnya memiliki sifat paling dewasa di antara semuanya. Aisha mungkin bisa membantu, tapi dia sedang tidak ada. Sedangkan Eve,_ well_, Chung sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perempuan itu._

_Rena tertawa pelan, mengelus kepala Chung, berusaha menghiburnya. "Bukankah kau ingin terlihat seperti ayahmu?"_

"_Aku tidak menduga kalau akan sesulit ini!"_

_Baru saja Rena hendak mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang sudah memasuki ruangan itu. Jelas-jelas di wajahnya tertera kalau dia hendak meledak._

_Orang itu tidak lain adalah Eve._

"_Kau," Dia menunjuk Chung, "Bisa tolong kecilkan suaramu? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi melakukan tugasku kalau kau berisik." Suaranya monoton. "Kau seperti perempuan saja. Baru begitu sudah merengek."_

_Chung langsung merasa kesal. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, punya rambut panjang itu menyulitkan!"_

"_Rambutku lebih panjang dari rambutmu." Eve memutar bola matanya._

"_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Chung langsung melompat ke depan Eve, mata biru bertemu dengan emas. "Siapa yang bisa memiliki rambut lebih panjang, dialah yang menang."_

_Eve memang tidak memiliki hati—atau begitulah dia mengaku—tapi dia memiliki kebanggaan sebagai seorang ratu. Dan seorang ratu tidak akan pernah kalah._

"_Baiklah. Ku terima tantanganmu."_

_Mungkin sejak saat itu Chung baru mulai memperhatikan Eve; apakah rambutnya tambah panjang atau tidak, apa yang dia lakukan untuk membuat rambutnya tambah panjang—_

_Dan mungkin sejak saat itulah Chung mulai menyukai Eve._

_Walaupun Eve sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar, bahkan lupa dengan tantangan yang mereka buat bersama-sama._


	9. I - Ice Cream

**The pun is punnier on my head- #duagh**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Ice Cream<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Dia membuka halaman pertama dari album itu. Kenangan pertama mereka adalah dengan sebuah es krim.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst**  
><strong>Words: 616<strong>

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**  
><strong>Eve: Code Empress<strong>  
><strong>Add: Lunatic Psyker<strong>

.

.

.

Chung membuka halaman pertama dari album itu; sebuah album merah yang telah menabung debu di ujung lemari tuanya. Album yang menyimpan semua kenangan tentang dia dan orang yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya, Eve.

Halaman pertama yang menampilkan kenangan mereka adalah dia dan Eve yang tengah berpose bahagia (lebih tepatnya hanya dia, Eve memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa) berlatarkan taman bermain di Hamel. Di tangan mereka berdua memegang es krim _cone_ berwarna putih. Di sudut foto itu tertulis tanggal hari ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Chung tersenyum, mengingat hari itu seolah baru kemarin. Dia ingat dia telah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengajak Eve ke taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka. Dan ketika mendengar jawaban positif dari sang gadis berambut perak, dia merasa ingin sekali langsung bersujud ke arah matahari yang bersinar.

Hari itu adalah hari paling bahagia bagi Chung. Dia mengingat wajah kesal Eve ketika tidak bisa mengenai target dari permainan tembak di sebuah stand. Dia mengingat senyum kecil Eve ketika mereka menaiki berbagai wahana di taman bermain itu. Dia mengingat Eve yang berusaha setengah mati menahan tawa ketika Chung berusaha keras untuk membantu seorang pelancong asing dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang berantakan setengah mati.

Kenangan indah itu memukulnya seperti angin topan; cepat dan menyakitkan.

Halaman kedua dari album itu adalah ketika 'kencan' mereka yang kedua. Chung yang saat itu memang hanya berjalan-jalan di kota tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Eve, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama dan berakhir makan di sebuah restoran keluarga yang sederhana. Chung ingat foto itu di ambil ketika mereka melewati sebuah _photo booth_ di depan sebuah tempat bermain, dan Chung memutuskan kalau mengambil foto untuk mengingat hari ini adalah ide yang bagus.

Halaman ketiga adalah ketika mereka sedang piknik bersama dengan teman-teman mereka di sebuah taman kecil di Velder. Di foto itu terlihat Elsword yang wajahnya kotor dengan selai blueberry, namun tetap tersenyum. Di sebelahnya, kekasih Elsword, Aisha masih sibuk menodai pipi laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan selai—kini kacang. Di sebelah Aisha, Rena berusaha untuk menghentikan Aisha. Di belakang Elsword, Raven menatap kamera dengan tatapan datar. Chung dan Eve duduk bersebelahan, sama-sama tersenyum menatap kamera. Itulah pertama kali dia (dan teman-temannya) melihat Eve tersenyum begitu lebar. Di saat yang sama, Chung lega karena bisa melihat Eve tertawa seperti perempuan seumurannya; begitu lepas.

Halaman selanjutnya—Chung menggigit bibir bawahnya—adalah Eve dengan calon suaminya, Add. Saat itu ketika pesta perayaan perjodohan keluarga Eve dengan Add. Chung, yang menolak berada di antara kebahagiaan dua insan—dengan salah satu adalah cinta pertamanya—memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang mengambil foto.

Chung tidak pernah berfoto bersama Eve di lembar berikutnya.

Dan di halaman terakhir adalah foto pernikahan Add dengan Eve, yaitu ketika mereka bertukar cincin. Chung mengingat jelas perasaannya saat itu; hancur lebur, tidak berbentuk, tidak dapat melakukan apapun ketika mereka mengucap janji suci.

Dia hanya ingin menjerit—hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan. Oleh karena itu dia hanya tersenyum.

Chung meletakkan album yang sejak tadi ia buka dan meletakkannya di depan sebuah rumah—rumah sederhana di pinggir kota Altera yang dibeli oleh pasangan Add dan Eve Kim—meninggalkan semua kenangan indah yang ingin dia lupakan bersama dengan album itu, dan dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia langsung berlari—berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh sang pemilik rumah. Dia melihat Eve membuka pintu, melihat sekeliling, sebelum pandangannya jatuh kepada album yang ia tinggalkan. Dia melihat wanita itu memungut album tersebut dan memasuki rumahnya, bahkan tanpa melihat kearahnya sama sekali.

Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah cukup.

Karena asalkan Eve bahagia, Chung pasti bahagia.

Dan Chung hanya bisa meneriakkan seluruh kesedihannya dalam dirinya sendiri.


	10. J - Jealousy

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>J – Jealousy<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Chung memang orang yang baik. Tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Eve, dia bisa menjadi pencemburu tingkat dewa.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceFriendship**  
><strong>Words: 463<strong>

**Chung: Iron Paladin**  
><strong>Eve: Code Empress<strong>  
><strong>Elsword: Lord Knight<strong>

.

.

.

Hening.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga—

"Kau mendengarku, Chung?" Eve memecah keheningan mereka, "Seseorang memintaku dan Elsword untuk menjalankan misi—"

"Aku mendengarmu, Eve." Laki-laki berambut panjang itu memotong kata-kata Eve—sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan—dengan wajah datar.

Eve berkacak pinggang. Dia tahu seharusnya dia langsung pergi sebelum Chung sadar. Pacarnya yang super protektif ini kadang-kadang mengesalkan jika dia sedang bad mood.

Chung memang orang yang baik; dia sabar, tidak pernah bicara kasar, lembut, bahkan sifat perhatian terkadang melebihi Rena. Namun jika sudah menyangkut tentang orang yang Chung sukai—dalam hal ini, Eve—dia bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu tingkat dewa yang super protektif.

Contohnya sekarang; bahkan ketika diminta melakukan permintaan yang trivial dengan seorang laki-laki, Chung langsung masuk dalam mode bad mood dalam sekejap.

"Memang tidak bisa ajak kak Rena dan kak Aisha?" Nah, nada suaranya saja sudah jengkel. Sekarang giliran Eve yang ikut kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan pacarnya.

"Rena dan Aisha sedang dalam misi juga." Eve berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula aku hanya bersama Elsword, Chung. Kalau aku berani melakukan apa-apa, bisa-bisa Aisha membunuhku."

Chung tersenyum kecil, baru ingat kalau si penyihir berambut ungu itu menyukai pemimpin mereka. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, si Lord Knight yang di bicarakan langsung masuk dalam garasi tempat Chung bekerja.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, Eve!" Elsword tersenyum lembut, kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka dan menggenggam tangan Eve. "Kau sudah siap kan? Klien kita sudah menunggu."

Baru saja Eve hendak mengiyakan, tiba-tiba Eve sudah di tarik dari genggaman Elsword dan berada dalam pelukan Chung.

"Kau," Dia mendengar Chung berbicara; suaranya begitu dalam dan marah, bahkan Eve sulit percaya kalau Chung-lah yang barusan berbicara. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Eve. Cari saja orang lain untuk melakukan misi itu."

Kemudian Chung menyeret Eve pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Elsword yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Chung ingat jelas saat itu.

Elsword menggenggam tangan Eve. Oke, itu masih biasa.

Masalahnya Eve malah balik tersenyum, dan—demi tuhan ingin sekali Chung menghancurkan Elsword di tempat—wajah Eve _memerah_.

"Chung, kau sadar kan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Chung mendengar Eve menggerutu dengan nada monoton dalam pelukannya. Dia hanya menggumam kesal dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke atas sofa, menindih Eve di antara dirinya dan benda empuk itu dengan rambut panjangnya menjadi tirai yang menghalangi mereka dari dunia luar.

Eve memandangi Chung dengan datar, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Chung dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Mata emas yang biasanya terlihat dingin kini melembut. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak cemburu." Chung menggerutu kesal dan mencondongkan dirinya untuk mencium Eve di bibir.

Yang dicium hanya tertawa pelan dan balas menciumnya dengan lembut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ini fanfic pertama saya yang bisa sampai ke chapter 10! *88888*<strong>

**makasih buat _RainNight10715_ yang selalu setia ngerepiu :* makasih juga buat _Nanase Ikumiya_ dan _ryeid_ yang udah repiu juga! :* juga buat silent reader, yang udah fav dan follow, makasih ya! maafkan kegejesan fic ini ;w;**

**pengumuman; ada kemungkinan besar saya bakalan hiatus untuk sementara sampai dua minggu lagi. alasan; saya ada ulangan harian bersama, atau udah jadi UTS? saya juga nggak ngerti. Intinya; kira-kira 'K' bakalan masih di update, dan L sampai selesai harus nunggu sampai dua minggu lagi. Maafkan hamba ;;**


	11. K - Kiss

**Last update for this week! see you next week, i guess? c:**

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>K – Kiss<strong>  
><strong>Summary: "Bukankah manusia selalu mencium satu sama lain jika mereka berterima kasih?"<strong>  
><strong>World: Kinda canon?<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceFriendship**  
><strong>Words: 585<strong>

**Chung: Base**  
><strong>Eve: Base<strong>

.

.

.

Chung memegangi pipinya. Matanya melebar—begitu lebar hingga Eve menduga kalau bola matanya bisa lepas dari tempatnya kapan saja.

Perempuan berambut perak itu memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki pirang itu. Menemukan yang di tanya tidak menjawab selama lima menit penuh, Eve hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Chung sambil memeluk Moby yang baru saja selesai di perbaiki—

"T-Tunggu, Eve!"

Perempuan itu melakukan hal yang di minta Chung, kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Hanya untuk melihat Chung sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah.

Eve pernah mendengar dari Rena—yang saat itu tengah merawat Raven yang sedang demam—kalau wajah memerah merupakan tanda-tanda manusia sedang tidak merasa baikan, bahkan bisa saja mereka terkena penyakit mematikan tanpa manusia itu sadari.

Jadi Eve langsung saja berjalan ke arah Chung, duduk di hadapannya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening laki-laki itu. Justru membuat rona di pipinya memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambut Elsword.

"E-Erm—Eh, Eve? A-apa yang—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Eve justru membuat Chung memasang wajah bodoh.

"Maksudku," Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya, seolah tengah menjelaskan tentang kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang pada seorang anak kecil, "Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Wajahmu merah sekali."

Chung berdeham. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan memerah jika dicium oleh seorang perempuan—oh, dan sudahkah dia bilang kalau orang yang menciumnya adalah orang yang disukai?

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Eve datang kepada Chung untuk meminta pendapatnya tentang keadaan Moby. Nasod drone yang disebutkan entah mengapa terlihat memproses perintah Eve lebih lambat dari biasanya ("Terlambat sepersekian detik itu lama sekali," kata Eve). Sebagai salah satu—lebih tepatnya satu-satunya jika Eve tidak dihitung—yang mengerti tentang mesin dan teknologi, Chung memutuskan untuk membantu teman seperjalanan sekaligus orang yang disukainya itu.

Keduanya bersyukur kalau masalah yang dialami Moby bukanlah hal yang besar, dan dalam beberapa menit masalah itu bisa diatasi.

Dan beberapa menit setelah Chung mengumumkan bahwa Moby sudah siap untuk bekerja lagi, bibir sang ratu Nasod langsung mendarat di pipi Chung.

"K-Kenapa k-kau m-m-menciumku?!" Adalah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Chung setelah beberapa menit berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, masih berwajah merah dan memerah.

Eve terlihat tersinggung sekarang, dan Chung menelan ludah. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar ketus ataupun tidak berterima kasih, sungguh!

Namun alasan itu sepertinya tidak diterima oleh sang ratu nasod, yang sekarang terlihat sangat kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya mencoba berterima kasih." Dia menjelaskan, terdengar begitu kesal. "Rena bilang, jika kita berterima kasih pada seorang laki-laki, kita harus menciumnya di pipi."

_Memang Rena_. Chung membatin. Mengutuk—sekaligus berterima kasih—pada Elf berambut hijau tersebut.

Chung berdeham, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak menentu, kemudian menjelaskan dengan wajah serius, "Eve, penjelasan Rena tidak terlalu tepat, maksudku—" Dia terlihat kebingungan, entah bagaimana menjelaskan tentang hal ini pada ratu nasod yang tidak memiliki perasaan tersebut, "—kami, erm, manusia, hanya memberikan ciuman pada orang yang kita cintai..."

Eve memiringkan kepala, dan Chung menampar keningnya. Ini akan sulit.

"Cinta? Maksudmu, seperti jantungmu yang berdebar-debar, bukan? Aisha pernah bercerita padaku—"

Ketika Eve menunduk dan memegang tempat jantungnya berada, Chung langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Eve.

Kedua terdiam. Masih dalam posisi seperti itu.

Ketika Chung menjauh, Eve langsung mendongak. Mata emasnya melebar.

"C-Chung—" Sang ratu nasod memulai, wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit memerah dan dia terlihat panik. "Jantungku berdebar-debar—"

Dan langsung saja Chung melarikan diri dari tempat, wajahnya semerah tomat.


	12. L - Loop

**akhirnya ulangan selesai ;w;~ sekarang saya bisa nulis dengan tenang deh hahaha _(:'3/**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>L – Loop<strong>  
><strong>Summary: "Maafkan aku." Dia menangis. "Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst**  
><strong>Words: 643<strong>

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**  
><strong>Eve: Various<strong>

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

Jari-jari tangannya yang bersarung tangan terselip di antara kulitku, begitu pas cocok hingga aku berpikir kalau kita memang seharusnya bersama.

Memang. Andai saja takdir tidak sekejam ini kepada kami.

Perlahan-lahan kehangatan tangannya meninggalkanku. Wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan kini memaksakan sebuah senyum, justru membuatku tidak merasa lebih baik.

Ku helai rambut peraknya yang tergerai, menempelkan sebuah ciuman di keningnya yang berkeringat. Kata perpisahan hendak meluncur di bibirku, yang sekuat tenaga ku tahan.

Karena kami akan bertemu lagi.

Saat bibirku meninggalkan kulitnya, dia memberikan sebuah senyum. Matanya yang biasanya kosong kini menampilkan begitu banyak emosi; sedih, kecewa, dan segala yang tak ingin ku lihat.

Kemudian dia berbalik, enggan mengatakan apapun lagi kepadaku. Saat kulihat punggung mungilnya menjauh dan menghilang di balik taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman, aku tahu segalanya akan berubah dalam hidupku.

Dan dalan saat yang sama, akan terus dan terus mengulang—

.

.

.

Aku menyisir rambut peraknya yang berantakan dibawah gazebo yang menghadap ke arah taman bunga, menikmati keheningan yang nyaman dan harum bunga bercampur teh _earl grey_ yang dibawakan salah satu pelayan.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik jika rambutmu rapi." Kataku, meletakkan sisir yang sejak tadi kugunakan di sebelah cangkir teh yang belum tersentuh dan ganti menyisir rambutnya yang lembut dengan tiga jari.

Dia mendongak, menatapku dalam keheningan sebentar sebelum menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Aku segera melambaikan tangan dengan cepat, "Bukan apa-apa, sungguh." Kemudian mengambil sisir di atas meja dan kembali menyisir rambutnya. "Aku akan selalu mencintai Eve."

Saat dia hendak meminta maaf kembali, aku buru-buru memotongnya, "Dan sudah kubilang, bukan? Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, oke?"

Sudah cukup aku mendengar permintaan maaf darimu.

Eve menatapku dengan sepasang bola mata emas yang kosong, kemudian mengangguk pelan dan mengembalikan fokusnya kepada taman bunga yang menenangkan.

"Terima kasih."

Suaranya begitu pelan, seolah bisa menghilang terbawa angin jika aku tidak mendengar dengan seksama.

Aku menggumamkan 'sama-sama', kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya terbaring di atas kapsul; berbagai kabel terpasang pada tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan wajahnya yang ternoda keringat dan terlihat kesakitan.

Aku sudah melihatnya seperti ini berkali-kali, mengutuk diriku sendiri yang mulai tidak merasakan apapun ketika mendengar jeritannya. Mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengambil maupun merasakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

Darah mengalir dari ujung besi pisau yang kupegang; darah yang berasal dari luka di tangan kiriku yang tersayat. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit. Namun merasakan pipiku basah, aku yakin seperti inilah perasaan Eve; bagaimana merasakan rasa sakit namun harus terus menerus merasakannya.

Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau inilah yang selalu dilalui Eve. Dan sebagai orang yang akan berada di sisinya selamanya, aku akan menahan rasa sakit ini demi bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang selalu kau rasakan.

.

.

.

Dia masih berada di sana, terduduk di bawah gazebo sambil memandangi taman bunga dengan tatapan kosong, seolah keindahan taman itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Tapi aku tahu lebih dari siapapun; Eve menyukai taman bunga ini, dia pernah bilang padaku satu ketika—ah, kapan dia mengatakan itu? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak ingat. Sudah lama sekali dia mengatakan itu.

Ah, aku bukanlah pacar yang baik yang melupakan kata-kata pacarnya, bukan?

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku tahu aku akan memulai segalanya dari awal lagi; kami bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, dan terpisah dengan tragis sementara aku melihatnya tersiksa tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Dia menoleh, sepertinya mendengar suara kakiku menginjak ranting kayu yang tergeletak entah dimana. Helai rambut yang terlepas dari ikatan di sisi kepalanya bergoyang dengan indah ketika dia menengok ke arahku.

Dengan sebuah senyum kecil, dia menyapaku, kemudian menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap pertemuan '_pertama_' kami.

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

Aku tidak keberatan terus mengulang dalam spiral yang berakhir tragis ini. Karena suatu saat, aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini.

Dan aku akan terus menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.


	13. M - Machine

**aaaah saya telat update ;; sumimasen ;; #sujud**

**terinspirasi dari lagu Kokoro-nya Kagamine Rin~**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

**edit 7/3: genre berubah jadi hurt/comfort biar nyambung c:**

* * *

><p><strong>M – Machine<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Aku adalah nasod, dan aku tidak memiliki hati yang kau inginkan.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: HurtComfort**  
><strong>Words: 612<strong>

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**  
><strong>Eve: Code Battle Seraph<strong>

.

.

.

Namaku Eve. Aku adalah seorang nasod yang diciptakan oleh seorang profesor yang bernama Chung Seiker. Chung selalu mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang yang paling dicintainya, dan aku juga adalah orang yang paling mencintainya—itulah tujuanku dibuat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta," aku pernah mengatakan itu pada tuanku.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat." Dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Setiap pagi Chung selalu mengeluarkanku dari tabung, menunjukkan sebuah taman bunga yang ditumbuhi oleh mawar merah. Dia membawaku ke bawah sebuah gazebo, kemudian menyuguhkan segelas teh kepadaku.

Sebagai seorang nasod, aku tidak dapat meminum teh manusia. Aku juga tidak pernah tertarik pada benda yang dibutuhkan manusia untuk menambah tenaga mereka.

Dia selalu bertanya padaku, "bukankah taman ini indah?" dan jawabanku selalu sama, "Apa itu indah?" kemudian kami hanya akan memandangi taman bunga itu dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Dia selalu membawakanku pakaian setiap hari.

Pakaian yang dibawanya selalu berbeda setiap saat, mulai dari gaun yang panjang hingga celana yang pendek, selalu memintaku untuk memakai mereka dan menanyakan pendapatku tentang pakaian-pakaian tersebut.

Dan jawabanku selalu sama, "Apa bedanya pakaian-pakaian ini?"

.

.

.

Dia selalu terlihat sedih ketika aku menyapu kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang berjatuhan di depan laboratorium.

.

.

.

Dia selalu memintaku untuk tersenyum, sebuah permintaan yang tidak pernah bisa kukabulkan.

.

.

.

Aku adalah nasod, dan aku tidak memiliki hati yang kau inginkan.

.

.

.

Ratusan tahun berlalu. Sebagai seorang nasod, hidupku akan jauh lebih lama darinya, yang hanya seorang manusia. Tanpa kusadari, dia telah terkulai di kursi putar yang selalu dia duduki. Kulit telah menghilang, dengan jas putihnya menutupi tubuh yang hanya tersisa tulang belulang.

Mataku menangkap layar komputer yang selalu kau gunakan, memicing ketika melihat benda itu masih menyala setelah ratusan tahun ini. Tanganku menyentuh keyboard usang yang telah menabung debu, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu yang selalu kau harapkan kumiliki.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah membuka software itu,"

"Kau masih belum bisa memilikinya,"

.

.

.

Ah—

Saat itulah aku merasakannya.

Perasaan yang meluap ketika membuka software yang telah ia larang untuk kubuka.

Sirkuitku terasa panas, tidak kuat menerima kode-kode baru yang merubah kode yang telah tertulis dalam diriku.

Ratusan, bahkan ribuan gambar-gambar muncul dalam kepalaku. Semua dari mereka adalah foto sang profesor dengan senyum yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Bersamanya adalah seorang wanita yang sama persis denganku. Tersenyum pada profesor Chung.

"Aku dan Eve, di kebun mawar."

"_Bukankah taman ini indah?"_

"Aku dan Eve, mencoba pakaian."

"_Bagaimana pakaian ini?"_

"Aku dan Eve, membuat rangkaian bunga."

"_...Kau akan membuangnya?"_

"Eve tersenyum, manis."

"_Maukan kau tersenyum untukku?"_

"Eve terbaring, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"_Tinggallah denganku selamanya."_

"Eve telah pergi dariku. Maafkan aku..."

"_Maafkan aku, Eve. Aku harus meninggalkanmu."_

Seluruh gambar itu, gambar itu, terbesit dan mengiris sesuatu dalam dadaku. Semakin lama semakin buram, hingga aku baru menyadari kabut basah telah membungkus mataku.

.

.

.

Taman yang kau tunjukkan padaku adalah taman terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Pakaian yang kau berikan begitu bagus.

Bunga-bunga itu tidak pantas berada di tempat sampah.

Hei, profesor, dapatkah kau melihat senyumku sekarang?

.

.

.

Hei, profesor?

Maukah kau tetap bersamaku?

.

.

.

Tanganku menyentuh sisa tanganmu, mengangkatnya perlahan, membawanya ke pipiku. Ingin kurasakan kehangatan tanganmu—yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kurasakan—ketika membelai pipiku.

—_Code: 999; system overload—_

Aku memeluk tubuhmu perlahan-lahan, tidak ingin sisa darimu menghilang dari hadapanku.

—_shutting down system in ten seconds—_

Aku mendongak, menemukanmu tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo kita pergi, Eve."

Aku tersenyum, membiarkan air mataku tumpah di dadanya.

"Baiklah. ...Chung."

—_Thank you. Good bye—_

.

.

.

Aku adalah nasod. Namun sekarang, aku memiliki sebuah hati.


	14. N - Narcotics

**gomen saya telat update lagi ;;A;;**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>N – narcotics<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Bagi Eve, keberadaan dan senyum Chung adalah sebuah narkoba. Dan Eve, yang telah mencoba narkoba tersebut, tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk terus menginginkannya.<strong>  
><strong>World: Canon<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 709<strong>

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**  
><strong>Eve: Code Battle Seraph<strong>  
><strong>Rena: Grand Archer<strong>  
><strong>Elsword: Rune Slayer<strong>

.

.

.

Chung Seiker adalah seseorang yang berbahaya.

Pikiran itu tertancap dalam sirkuit Eve sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sesuatu tentang laki-laki pirang itu mengganggunya. Dan bagaimanapun dia mencoba, tetap tidak bisa dia menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Eve tidak mengerti bagaimana pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul; Chung adalah orang paling baik dalam kelompok mereka. Jikalau bukan karena Rena, dialah orang paling perhatian dan hampir tidak pernah marah sekalipun (untuk yang kedua, dia lebih baik daripada Rena). Dia tidak pernah segan membantu teman-temannya jika mereka dalam kesulitan dan selalu mampu melindungi dia dan yang lain. Tidak lupa Eve selalu meminta saran padanya jika dia butuh bantuan tentang barang elektronik lainnya.

Mungkin justru karena itu Eve menganggapnya berbahaya; bagaimana cara Chung membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak dengan cepat hanya dengan senyuman, bagaimana cara Chung membuat wajahnya terasa panas hanya dengan berada di sisinya.

Eve seharusnya tahu dia tidak perlu mendengarkan rasa ingin tahunya yang bodoh terhadap si pirang tersebut. Baginya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar, seolah telah memakan buah terlarang yang ada di surga.

.

.

.

Keberadaan Chung Seiker di sisi Eve adalah sebuah keharusan yang mutlak.

Eve tahu dia menjadi egois sekarang—hei, seorang ratu boleh menjadi egois, kan?—tetapi suasana tanpa Chung seolah seperti berada di ladang penuh salju yang tidak berpenghuni; begitu sepi dan dingin, walaupun Elsword terus menerus mencerocos tentang kakaknya sementara Aisha dan Raven berusaha menghentikannya dengan paksa.

Memang Chung hanya pergi sebentar untuk melakukan misi, tetapi waktu yang dihabiskan Eve tanpa Chung seolah seperti selamanya. Bahkan terasa lebih lama daripada waktu Eve tertidur dalam kapsul di Altera.

Tak henti-hentinya Eve menengok ke arah jendela, berharap Chung segera kembali dari misinya dan langsung mengikuti apapun yang sahabat seperjalanannya ini bicarakan (setidaknya Eve bisa terhibur melihat Chung berbicara dengan yang lain). Tak jarang pula Eve tertangkap basah tengah melihat ke jendela, yang berakhir dengan godaan tanpa henti dari Rena tentang istri muda yang menunggu sang suami kembali. Biasanya ruang tamu langsung menjadi kapal pecah seketika, dan perang kecil antara dia dan sang elf berhenti seketika ketika Chung kembali.

Dan ketika dia kembali, biasanya Eve akan langsung memukulnya dengan keras dan memerintahkan laki-laki itu untuk tidak kembali terlalu lama. Sekali lagi, membuat orang-orang lain yang sudah tahu terkekeh pelan di belakang.

.

.

.

Chung diharuskan untuk memberikan Eve sebuah senyum; baik di pagi hari ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong rumah, di siang hari ketika mereka melakukan misi bersama, maupun di malam hari ketika mereka berpisah di lorong menuju kamar masing-masing.

Seperti jemaah keagamaan yang taat, Chung melakukan tiga hal itu secara rutin setiap hari. Semakin lama menjadi kebiasaan sang ratu nasod untuk memiliki wajah merah di pagi hari dan terkadang tidak fokus ketika melakukan misi.

Bukannya Eve keberatan. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat senyum Chung setiap hari tiga kali sehari.

Pernah suatu ketika, Elsword melemparkan sebuah kalimat datar, "...Kalian kenapa terus tersenyum seperti idiot? Sana cari ruang sendiri!"

Sontak senyum Chung langsung menghilang, terganti dengan wajah merah dan teriakan marah kepada Elsword. Eve mengerutkan kening, terutama ketika Chung terus menerus mengabaikannya hari itu juga dan pergi darinya dengan wajah merah.

Dan demi tuhan, nyaris saja Elsword berubah menjadi makan malam hari itu andai saja Eve tidak berbicara langsung dengan Chung.

"...K-Kau tahu?" Chung berkata, matanya terarah ke lantai. "Bukannya aku marah padamu, hanya saja aku tidak enak jika Elsword terus mengejekmu seperti itu karena dekat denganku."

Eve memiringkan kepala, jelas tidak mengerti dengan satu kata pun yang terucap olehnya. "...Memangnya kenapa kalau kita berbicara seperti ini?" Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang idiot itu katakan."

Chung mendongak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat—sekali lagi membuat sirkuit Eve begitu panas hingga dia merasa bisa meledak kapan saja. "Kau benar, Eve. Aku sungguh bodoh." Kemudian dia menepuk rambut perak Eve dengan lembut sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Eve terdiam sebentar di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dengan buru-buru dan langsung menjalankan program untuk mendeteksi eror dalam sistemnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Eve, keberadaan dan senyum Chung adalah sebuah narkoba. Dan Eve, yang telah mencoba narkoba tersebut, tidak akan bisa berhenti untuk terus menginginkannya.


	15. O - Oppress

**Gomeen saya udah seminggu nggak update _(:'3 inet lagi kelewat lemot, edit di ffn aja susah banget _(:'3**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>O – Oppress<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Eve terkenal sebagai seorang ratu yang memimpin dengan tangan besi, dan hanya Chung yang tahu tentang semua yang ada di balik topeng milik sang ratu.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst**  
><strong>Words: 945<strong>

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**  
><strong>Eve: Code Nemesis<strong>

.

.

.

Altera, salah satu dari kerajaan terbesar di Elrios. Kerajaan yang dihuni oleh robot yang dibangun sejak lama oleh-entah-siapa bersama dengan makhluk langka seperti tikus bernama Ponggo. Altera telah lama dikenal oleh kerajaan lain sebagai kerajaan dengan kekuatan militer paling kuat, bahkan lebih kuat daripada milik Hamel, kerajaan terbesar sendiri. Selain kekuatan militer yang tangguh, mereka juga menduduki posisi yang stabil dalam hal perekonomian.

Dibalik sebuah kerajaan yang maju, pastilah terdapat pemimpin yang tangguh dan warga yang patuh pada pemimpin mereka.

Terdapat sebuah rumor yang aneh dikalangan para petinggi kerajaan; yaitu tentang identitas sang pemimpin Altera adalah seorang gadis nasod yang masih muda. Sang pemimpin memang tidak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya, baik ketika pertemuan penting maupun pesta dansa. Dia hanya mengirim salah seorang utusan yang berakhir tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Hal itu telah dianggap sebagai sebuah penghinaan bagi kerajaan lain.

Walaupun begitu, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak mereka untuk memutus hubungan dengan kerajaan Altera. Mereka semua memiliki seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana; dan mereka tahu kalau mengajak perang dengan Altera bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijak.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah sebuah hari yang biasa di negeri Altera. Para nasod yang telah terlatih sebagai prajurit berbaris dengan rapi, tidak bergerak sama sekali walaupun para ponggo terus mendorong barisan para robot untuk menembus mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan salah satu teman sesama ponggo mereka yang tangan dan kakinya di ikat dengan rantai, dan salah satu nasod menyeretnya seolah dia adalah hewan ternak.

Sang nasod kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah panggung kayu dan berlutut di hadapan seorang wanita berambut perak yang duduk dengan santai di singgasananya, wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat bosan. Di sisinya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang menatap iba kepada ponggo yang terikat.

Nasod itu memberikan sebuah penghormatan, kemudian berdiri dan mengumumkan dengan jelas. "Ponggo ini telah berusaha untuk mencuri buah yang hendak di impor ke negeri Velder pada pagi buta hari ini. Mohon keputusanmu untuk menghukum makhluk rendahan ini, yang mulia."

Sang wanita mengangkat tangannya, dan dengan sigap laki-laki yang ada di sisinya maju selangkah untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu. Wanita itu terlihat kesal sekilas, kemudian menjauhkan wajah laki-laki itu dari sisi wajahnya.

"Hukuman mati."

Kalimat singkat dari sang ratu sudah cukup untuk membuat kericuhan di antara para Nasod; ada yang melempar ejekkan, ada yang menangis hingga meraung, bahkan ada yang memukul pasukan penjaga dengan cangkul mereka. Tidak ada yang berhasil—para pasukan penjaga hanya diam di tempat, seolah hanyalah sebuah patung dari besi.

Sementara ponggo yang telah divonis bersalah oleh ratu hanya bisa menerima nasib. Dia membiarkan dirinya di seret dengan kasar oleh penjaga, kemudian badannya di rantai di sebuah alat pemenggal kepala.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama baginya sebelum bilah alat tersebut jatuh dan memutuskan hubungan kepalanya dengan badannya.

Itulah sebuah keseharian orang-orang yang tinggal di kerajaan Altera; kerajaan yang dijuluki sebagai salah satu kerajaan terkuat hanyalah sebuah tempat penuh kengerian dibawah tirani ratu mereka yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Eve!"

Eve, nama sang ratu tiran Altera, terlihat tengah menyandarkan diri di sebuah tiang dalam istana. Wajahnya sedang memunggunginya, namun dia tahu jelas apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh sang ratu. Begitu mendengar namanya di panggil, dia buru-buru menegakkan dirinya dan berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa—atau setidaknya, dia sudah tidak tertipu lagi dengan topeng yang selalu dikenakan Eve.

"...Chung. Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku itu." Suaranya terdengar begitu elegan, namun mematikan.

Chung mendesah pelan. Penasihat sekaligus tunangannya dari Hamel bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang penderitaan Eve. Hal itu tidak membuat Eve senang, namun entah mengapa dia merasa begitu bahagia ada yang mengerti tentang perasaannya.

"...Eve." Chung menarik tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukannya. "Kau hanya seorang manusia. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Berhenti mengatakan itu. Aku bisa saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Hamel."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab, hanya menarik sang ratu ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus rambutnya yang tergerai dengan lembut.

"...Kau sudah bekerja keras, Eve." Chung berbisik di samping telinga Eve, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. "...Istirahatlah."

Eve merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di samping kepalanya. Mengetahui apa yang sudah menunggunya di depan sana, dia hanya menutup matanya dan tersenyum—sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Chung lihat lagi (mana mau dia memperlihatkan senyumnya pada orang ini?—dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat.

"...Terima kasih."

Sang ratu terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Chung. Warna merah menodai rambut peraknya yang tergerai.

.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Chung sudah jatuh cinta kepada Eve.

Dia tahu pernikahan politik ini tidak membuatnya bahagia sama sekali, dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk sang ratu muda. Setidaknya dia senang ada seseorang yang mau setuju dengannnya.

Terutama karena tujuan awal dari 'pernikahan' ini bukan untuk menikah sama sekali; dia hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Eve, menghentikannya dari membunuh rakyatnya sendiri. Dan jika gagal, Chung diharuskan untuk membunuh Eve.

Chung bisa membaca Eve seperti buku yang terbuka; dia tahu kalau Eve tidak pernah menikmati membunuh rakyatnya sendiri. Chung tahu wanita itu melakukan ini untuk menjaga keamanan negerinya. Namun yang rakyatnya lihat dari ratu mereka hanyalah seorang tiran yang kejam dan berhati dingin.

Tubuh dingin dari sang ratu sekarang menumpu padanya. Darah segar mulai mengotori ujung dari pistol putihnya. Namun sekarang itu sudah tidak penting. Sejak awal Chung memang tidak bisa membunuh sang ratu yang patut di kasihani. Dan sekarang dia sudah membunuhnya; dia sudah tidak punya tujuan lain selain mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Dengan mudahnya, dia memindahkan ujung pistol miliknya dari kepala Eve ke sisi kepalanya sendiri. Wajahnya kosong, seolah tidak ada beban ketika dia hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Wajah itu bertahan ketika dia menarik pelatuk dan menyarangkan sebuah peluru dalam kepalanya sendiri.


	16. P - Painting

**kayaknya jadwal update saya terancam makin kacau gara-gara internet... mohon dimaklumi _(:'3/**

**coba-coba bikin horor, kayaknya gagal _(:'3/ sumimasen**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>P – Painting<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Saat berkeliling di sebuah pameran, bukankah tidak aneh jika bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan yang ada di lukisan?<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Horror<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Words: 912<strong>

**Eve: Code Empress**  
><strong>Chung: Iron Paladin<strong>  
><strong>Raven: Veteran Commander<strong>

.

.

.

Gambar itu begitu indah, begitulah pikir seorang Chung Seiker, mahasiswa seni di sebuah universitas di Velder tentang sebuah gambar yang sendirian di sebuah ruangan terpencil. Dia menyukai bagaimana warna putih dari rambut dan gaun wanita yang kontras dengan latar belakang gelap terlihat begitu menawan. Dia suka bagaimana warna mata emas wanita itu menatapnya lekat, seolah wanita itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya dan menatapnya menembus jiwanya.

Singkat kata, wanita dalam lukisan ini mengagumkan.

Chung tersenyum kecil. Tidak rugi dia menghabiskan beberapa ED-nya yang terbatas untuk datang dan melihat-lihat lukisan dan patung-patung di tempat ini. "Sebagai bahan pelajaran," Kata teman satu fakultasnya, Raven, sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Raven mengajaknya ke tempat yang bukan toko buku porno dan Chung tidak ingin memukulnya.

Ah, ralat itu. Dia masih ingin meninjunya, sepertinya.

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan sebenarnya sudah ia tunggu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Walaupun laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini dan laki-laki itu sendiri yang akan mengajaknya berkeliling. Dan laki-laki itu sendirilah yang datang terlambat.

Sungguh, seharusnya Raven adalah orang yang paling tahu untuk tidak membuat Chung marah. Padahal mereka sudah berteman selama yang bisa ia ingat, dasar orang itu—

"Kau menghalangi jalan."

Chung sontak menjerit kaget dan melompat ke belakang, menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya sudah ada di belakangnya.

Chung menegak ludah, sejak kapan dia ada disini? Apakah Chung begitu seriusnya berpikir sampai dia tidak merasa kalau ada orang di belakangnya? Tidak mungkin. Chung selalu di didik untuk mengetahui kalau seseorang datang—terlebih seorang wanita—sebagai tanda hormat seorang laki-laki.

Wanita itu berdeham sekali, mata emasnya masih menatap Chung lurus-lurus. "...Kau mau geser atau tidak?"

"Eh—Ah!"

Langsung Chung melompat ke samping, menghindar dari jalan perempuan itu—walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin kemana wanita itu akan pergi, berhubung di depan mereka hanyalah sebuah dinding dengan lukisan besar.

Tunggu dulu—

Chung menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, kemudian kembali ke gambar yang menggantung di dinding, baru menyadari betapa miripnya perempuan itu dengan wanita yang ada di lukisan—

"Kau menyukai lukisan ini?"

Ketika wanita itu bertanya, laki-laki itu agak terperanjat.

"...A-Ah, begitulah." Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Chung berdeham. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah gambar yang terpajang di dinding dengan senyum kecil. "Kakek buyutku menggambar lukisan ini bertahun-tahun lalu."

Laki-laki pirang itu tertawa pelan ketika mengingat wajah marah kakeknya ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan lukisan yang disebut-sebut sebagai pusaka keluarga Seiker kepada musium lokal. Kemudian kakeknya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tidak pernah terdengar lagi hingga sebuah surat yang menyatakan kakeknya meninggal tiba di rumah beberapa bulan lalu. Chung sendiri tidak yakin apakah kakeknya masih mengutuk ayahnya atau tidak. Chung lebih memilih pilihan kedua, tentu saja.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "...Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu apa nama lukisan yang indah ini?"

Chung menoleh ke arah wanita itu, wajahnya agak memanas ketika menemukan dirinya sendiri berpikir kalau sikap wanita aneh ini begitu manis.

Dia tidak terlalu ingat, tetapi kalau tidak salah kakeknya pernah menunjukkan lukisan ini padanya ketika dia kecil dan menceritakan secara detail tentang lukisan ini; bagaimana lukisan ini adalah hadiah yang ditunjukkan dari kakek buyutnya kepada kerajaan altera, wanita berambut putih dengan baju ekstravagan yang tengah duduk di singgasana emas adalah ratu dari kerajaan altera di masa lalu, dan berbagai orang-orang yang berada di latar belakang adalah pemujanya.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi kakeknya pernah mengatakan kalau orang-orang yang ada di latar seharusnya hanya ada delapan orang –kenapa sekarang terasa lebih banyak?

"Bagaimana?"

Chung mendongak, tersenyum simpul, sebelum menjawab dengan ragu. "...Kalau tidak salah, _All Hail our Queen Eve_, benar?"

Manik emas wanita itu melebar, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum pelan. "Kurang tepat, tapi tidak masalah." Dia menoleh ke arah gambar itu. "Judulnya adalah _My Beloved Queen, Eve_. Setidaknya kau cukup dekat dengan jawabannya. Lukisan ini dibuat oleh Add Seiker."

Setelah jeda beberapa menit, wanita itu kembali menatapnya dengan datar. "Temanmu sudah menunggu di depan." Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi, Chung Seiker."

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana—"

"Oi! Chung!"

Chung menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sesekali dia menabrak seseorang, namun sepertinya tak dihiraukannya.

"Raven! Kau telat!" Chung mendesah kesal sambil menghampirinya. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Raven menaikkan satu tangan ke depan wajahnya, terlihat meminta maaf. "Tadi Elsword bilang dia akan datang, tapi dia langsung membatalkannya karena kencan dengan rambut anggur."

Chung memutar bola matanya. Jika Aisha mendengarnya, mungkin sekarang Raven sudah berteriak kesakitan sekarang.

"Oh ya, sejak tadi kulihat kau berdiri di sini sendirian. Kau menyukai lukisan ini?"

Begitu Raven menyebut tentang lukisan itu, Chung langsung teringat dengan wanita yang sejak tadi ia ajak berbicara dan langsung berbalik. Berniat untuk memperkenalkan wanita aneh itu pada Raven—

"Eh?"

Wanita itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kenapa?" Raven bertanya, sebelum ekspresinya menjadi sebuah seringai mengerikan—atau setidaknya dia berusaha. "...Jangan-jangan kau bertemu dengan wanita dalam lukisan ini!"

Wajah Chung seketika memucat. Bahkan setelah Raven melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, jika kau kurang beruntung, kau bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang sama persis dengan lukisan ini. jika kau salah menjawab pertanyaannya, kau akan dihisap ke dalam lukisan ini! tapi itu hal bodoh, bukan?"

Raven tertawa. Wajah Chung masih pucat.

Seperti baru menyadari wajah pucat sahabatnya dan bagaimana Chung tidak ikut tertawa dengannya, tawa Raven seketika menghilang dan wajahnya ikut memucat.

"...Kau serius?"


	17. Q - Quiet

**sekali lagi bikin horor, semoga ini cukup horor untukmu *lirik Sugarlatte* c;**

**yandere!Eve OOC to the max 8D #thousandstar'd**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Q – Quiet<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Dia tahu yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah diam.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: SuspenseHorror/Romance**  
><strong>Words: 719<strong>

**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: Tactical Trooper<strong>

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

.

.

.

Tok tok.

Suara itu lagi.

Sudah berapa kali ia mendengarnya hari ini? bahkan Chung sendiri tidak menghitung lagi. Bisa-bisa jari tangan dan kakinya tidak cukup untuk menghitung jumlah wanita itu mengetuk dari balik pintu apartemennya.

Ya, yang membuat seorang Chung Seiker, laki-laki yang disebut sebagai pangeran di SMA Hamel, sekarang tengah duduk memunggungi pintu depannya sambil memeluk lututnya. Ketakutan karena seorang stalker yang selalu berada di depan pintunya setiap saat.

Bagi laki-laki lain, Chung Seiker adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia. Uang? Punya. Paras? Punya. Karisma? Punya.

Tetapi bagi Chung sendiri, bakat yang ia miliki adalah sebuah kutukan. Sekarang dia mulai merutuki ayahnya yang menikah dengan orang luar negeri untuk memperbaiki keturunan.

Tok tok.

Pada awalnya, Chung sendiri bisa mengabaikan para stalker yang selalu siap dua puluh empat jam di depan gerbang apartemennya hanya sekedar untuk mengucap selamat pagi. Bukan masalah; setidaknya mereka tidak berada di depan pintun kamarnya seperti yang satu ini.

Eve, orang yang pernah ia sebut sebagai sahabat baiknya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan Chung sendiri sudah menganggap perempuan berambut putih itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Belum lagi karena apartemen mereka yang bersebelahan.

Sekarang dia merutuki dirinya di masa lalu yang hanya mengatakan dengan santainya kalau ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Pada awalnya Eve tidak seperti ini; Chung bukan orang dungu, jadi dia tahu kalau Eve menyukainya. Dia tahu perlakuan hangat Eve hanya ditunjukkan padanya, dan setiap kali Eve memicingkan mata emasnya ketika salah satu penggemar Chung menggodanya, tentu saja Chung menyadarinya.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika kebetulan—sekarang dia yakin kalau itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan—Chung mendapati kakak kelas yang sudah lama ia sukai, Aisha, memberikannya sebuah surat cinta. Tentu saja Chung senang bukan main, bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika dia pulang bersama dengan perempuan berambut putih tersebut.

Dan saat itulah semuanya mulai jatuh berkeping-keping.

Eve menemukan surat beramplop merah muda yang ia simpan dalam lemarinya; Chung sendiri yang mendapati perempuan berambut putih itu berada dalam kamar tidurnya, mengobrak-abrik tempat itu dan membuatnya seolah pencuri bisa memasuki ruangan yang memiliki keamanan paling ketat se-Lurensia itu. Kemudian tidak terlihat berdosa, justru marah, Eve mengacungkan surat tersebut dan menamparkannya di wajah Chung, "...Kau tidak memberi tahuku soal ini!"

Chung menggigit bibir, tidak membiarkan 'ini bukan urusanmu' lepas dari mulutnya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri masih kebingungan bagaimana Eve bisa masuk dalam ruang apartemennya padahal dia mengunci pintunya dan dia ingat tidak pernah memberikan kuncinya pada Eve dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pembobolan di lubang kuncinya.

Keesokan harinya, dia mendapat sebuah paket dari seseorang yang tidak menuliskan nama maupun alamatnya. Awalnya dia curiga dan merasa tidak enak karena mendapat sesuatu yang begitu mencurigakan, namun mengingat kalau hal ini biasa dari penggemarnya dan berisi barang-barang yang aneh, dia hanya mengabaikan perasaan tidak enaknya dan membuka paket tersebut.

Sepuluh pasang jari mungil yang tidak berkuku terlihat dari dalam kotak kecil tersebut. Bersih tanpa noda darah dan kotoran.

Tentu saja Chung langsung menjerit dan menutup kembali paket tersebut, kemudian membuangnya ke sudut kamarnya yang gelap, memutuskan untuk melupakan benda itu pernah ada dan mengabaikannya.

Namun paket itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Keesokan harinya dia mendapatkan sepuluh pasang jari, namun lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Keesokannya lagi sepasang kaki. Keesokannya lagi sepasang lengan. Keesokannya lagi perut. Keesokannya lagi dada.

Kemudian keesokannya lagi, dia menemukan Eve tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya, membawa sebuah kotak yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan langsung mendorongnya dalam pelukan Chung. Sebelum akhirnya langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah pesan terakhir, "...Ku harap kau menyukai hadiahku, Chung."

Chung sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam kotak tersebut. Dan dia berharap tebakannya salah.

Dia hanya melihat rambut ungu ketika membuka kotak tersebut.

.

.

,

Tok tok.

"Chung. Buka pintunya, Chung."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah permintaan di telinga Chung, terucap dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Laki-laki pirang itu melirik jam. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan, dan dari jendela sudah terlihat begitu gelap. Dan perempuan gila itu masih di depan pintunya, mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya dengan keras dan cepat seiring waktu berlalu.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, Chung."

Bahkan setelah dia mengatakan itu, Chung tetap tidak bergeming.

Dia tahu yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah diam. Sambil mengeluarkan benda yang sembari dia bawa dari dapur, dia akhirnya berdiri dengan tangannya menggenggam knop perak yang terasa begitu dingin malam ini.

Dan dengan cepat, dia membuka pintunya.


	18. R - Reincarnation

**gomen telat banget ;A; inet saya berulah lagi, makanya saya juga nggak main elsword akhir-akhir ini *seiza**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 ;w;**

* * *

><p><strong>R – Reincarnation<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Dia terus berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak ia ketahui namanya dan terus selalu bertemu dengannya.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 390<strong>

**Eve: Various/Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: VariousDeadly Chaser**

.

.

.

Dia pernah bermimpi kalau dia adalah seorang tentara, dan gadis itu adalah seorang bangsawan. Dua insan yang seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu, namun disatukan oleh takdir hanya untuk terpisah dengan kejam.

Pernah juga dia bertemu dengannya sebagai seorang pangeran dan gadis itu sebagai seorang ratu. Mereka menjadi seorang sepasang kekasih, namun berakhir dengan dia membunuh gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Banyak sekali mimpi yang menceritakan tentang dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dia ingat, yang, sama seperti mimpi lain, akan terlupakan seketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya layaknya penghias tidur lainnya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah perasaan rindu dan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang selalu ia temui dalam mimpinya.

Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang wanita itu; yang ia ingat hanyalah rambut peraknya yang tergerai lembut dan mata emasnya yang terlihat dingin, namun menyimpan banyak sekali emosi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

Dia tahu hanya dia yang mengetahui tentang perasaan wanita itu—entah bagaimana, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang penting, dia merasa dia seharusnya berada di sisi wanita itu sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentangnya.

Oleh karena itu dia terus berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak ia ketahui namanya—nama juga tidak penting, karena dia akan langsung tahu jika sekali melihatnya—dan terus selalu bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Entah hanyalah sebuah kebetulan atau takdir, dia melihat wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya berjalan melewatinya, rambut peraknya tergerai tertiup angin bersamaan dengan setiap langkahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih mengagumkan daripada semua yang telah ia lihat di mimpinya.

Dia tahu; dari semua yang telah ia lihat dalam mimpinya, mereka akan bertemu dan akan terpisah dengan tragis. Jika dia bertemu dengannya sekarang, mungkinkah mereka hanya akan bertemu dengan akhir yang tidak indah? Akankah dia hanya akan membuat wanita itu sengsara hingga menyesal bertemu dengannya?

Dia merasa telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jauh sebelum dia terlahir, ketika dia adalah salah satu dari dirinya dalam mimpinya.

Dia tahu itu, namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan rindu yang membuatnya ingin menyentuh gadis itu dan menariknya dalam pelukannya, kemudian tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Namaku Chung Seiker."

_Akhirnya kau menemukanku juga._

"Namaku Eve."

_Kau membuatku menunggu, dasar bodoh._

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku menjabat tanganmu yang lebih besar dari milikku.

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi._


	19. S - Sister

**Warning: OOC!Eve, pedo!chung, garing, de el el uwu #jduk**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>S – Sister<strong>  
><strong>Summary: "Kalau sudah besar nanti, Eve ingin menjadi secantik kak Chung!" "Walaupun kakakmu ini laki-laki?"<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: HumorFamily (Romance?)**  
><strong>Words: 468<strong>

**Chung: Fury Guardian**  
><strong>Eve: Base<strong>

.

.

.

Hal yang paling di sukai Chung Seiker adalah anak kecil.

Dia suka melihat anak-anak berlari bahagia. Dia suka melihat senyum anak kecil. Dia suka bermain dengan anak kecil. Sampai-sampai di kertas cita-cita yang di serahkan guru BK untuk memutuskan minat, Chung menuliskan dia ingin menjadi guru TK.

"Dasar _pedofil_." Teman baiknya, Elsword Sieghart, menyeletuk begitu melihat Chung menyerahkan kertas itu pada gurunya. Bahkan gurunya juga memberi tatapan menuduh yang sama.

Hei, menyukai anak kecil dan mencintai anak-anak alias _pedofil_ itu ada bedanya. _Tipis_.

Kembali ke topik, walaupun Chung menyukai anak-anak, dia paling tidak suka kalau ada anak kecil yang menangis. Demi apapun, tangisan anak kecil itu berisik sekali hingga dia merasa gendang telinganya bisa pecah kapan pun dia mendengarnya. Apalagi kalau anak kecil memainkan rambutnya yang panjang dan mengatainya perempuan. Demi tuhan dia bisa saja mencekik anak itu hingga mati dan membuang mayatnya supaya tidak di temukan oleh orang tuanya.

Itulah sebabnya dia paling menyukai adik sepupunya; anak kecil penurut dan pendiam dan manis dan _banyak_ kata-kata lain yang cocok mendeskripsikan anak itu. Pokoknya; dia sempurna.

"Kak Chung, Eve membuat kalung bunga ini!" Adik sepupunya—Eve namanya—berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari bunga warna-warni. Hati Chung merasa tertancap oleh panah _cupid_ begitu melihat sikap adik sepupunya yang manisnya sudah _overload_.

"Waah, Eve hebat ya!" Chung tertawa sambil menunduk sementara Eve mengalungkan benda itu di lehernya.

Eve tersenyum kecil, kemudian duduk di hadapan Chung sambil memetik bunga di taman bunga keluarga Seiker dan menyematkannya di telinganya dan telinga Chung. "Nah, sekarang Eve jadi tuan putri!"

"Yup, Eve memang putri yang manis!" Chung mengiyakan sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha untuk menahan mimisan yang sejak tadi hendak keluar.

"Dan kak Chung yang jadi ratunya!"

_**GREK**_.

Chung mematahkan batang bunga yang sejak tadi ia genggam dengan erat. Oh sial. Sekarang perasaannya konflik gara-gara Eve yang manis menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang ia anggap tabu.

Tanpa perasaan berdosa, Eve duduk di pangkuan Chung. Dan sekali lagi, menjatuhkan bom, "Kalau sudah besar nanti, Eve ingin menjadi secantik kak Chung!"

_**DOR**_.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan senyum (dan tangannya yang hendak mengacak-acak rambut Eve tanpa ampun), Chung bertanya, "Walaupun kakakmu ini laki-laki?"

Eve mendongak, dia terlihat bingung. Chung sudah menduga kalau Eve akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang kurang ajar lagi—dia sudah siap memberi hukuman, loh—dan tidak menduga kalau Eve malah mengatakan hal yang tidak ia duga—

"Kalau begitu, Eve mau menikah saja dengan kak Chung!"

_**DUAGH**_.

Hati Chung sudah disundul oleh kepala Cupid.

"Un! Nanti kak Chung akan menikahi Eve!" Chung menutup hidungnya yang sudah mimisan, kemudian memberikan jari kelingkingnya. Eve dengan bahagia melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Chung yang lebih besar darinya.

Itulah kisah cinta pertama seorang Chung Seiker.


	20. T - Text

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>T – Text<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil ketika Chung mengirim SMS pada Eve, berakhir dengan dia datang ke rumah Eve dan berlutut padanya.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 670<strong>

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**  
><strong>Eve: Code Battle Seraph<strong>

**Rena: Grand Archer**

.

.

.

Eve memandangi ponselnya, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca.

Dia memang tidak pintar tentang masalah ini—tidak pernah merasakan perasaan apapun, begitulah dia mengakui pada dunia—jadi dia langsung menghubungi sahabatnya, Rena. Perempuan ber-rambut hijau itu memang pandai dalam hal ini, walaupun akhirnya dia agak berlebihan dalam menyelesaikannya.

Ketika wanita yang sosoknya lebih tua itu sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu rumah Eve, gadis berambut putih itu langsung menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja Chung kirimkan untuknya.

'_Itulah yang ku suka darimu, Eve. Kau terlalu jujur xD'_

Untuk suatu alasan, Eve tidak bisa menjawab balik dengan balasan datar yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk menjawab dan wajahnya selalu memanas setiap kali dia membaca pesan itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Rena?" Akhirnya Eve bertanya. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Eve menunjukkan pesan itu dan Rena masih belum bergeming—

Tiba-tiba Rena merebut ponsel pink dari tangan Eve, memandanginya seolah nyawanya bergantung pada benda itu dan menjerit.

Eve langsung menutup telinganya, kurang cepat hingga telinganya berdengung setelah mendengar jeritan Rena tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Oh Tuhan, _Eve_!" Rena mencengkram bahu Eve, begitu kuat hingga Eve bisa merasakan tulang bahunya remuk. "Chung mengirim _ini_?! Dia baru mengirim ini _sekarang_?!" Rena langsung melepas cengkramannya, tidak memedulikan Eve yang tersungkur di lantai dan melompat-lompat sambil membaca pesan dalam ponsel Eve sambil meneriakkan 'Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya!'

Eve memandangi sahabatnya itu, setengah tidak percaya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia memanggil Aisha dan bukannya Rena yang suka melebih-lebihkan _apapun_ yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rena berhenti melompat-lompat dan berjongkok di hadapannya, terlihat kehabisan nafas. Namun di wajahnya masih tertera senyum lebar yang membuat Eve sendiri bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "K-Kau balas apa pesan ini?!"

Akhirnya merasa ketenangannya kembali, Eve mendorong Rena agak menjauh darinya dan mengambil ponselnya, menatap Rena dengan tatapan setengah kesal. "...Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Rena mendesah, namun masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu jelas kan kalau Chung menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Rena." Eve langsung memalingkan wajah, namun rona merah di wajahnya tidak luput dari pandangan Rena. "Chung seharusnya mengatakan itu langsung padaku, bukan melalui pesan. Mungkin saja kan dia hanya bercan—"

Dalam sekejap, Rena merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Eve. Gadis berambut putih itu tidak sempat bereaksi dan hanya menatap Rena yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa saat, Rena mengembalikan ponsel itu kembali ke tangan Eve sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kita lihat saja~"

Eve membuka pesan yang Rena baru saja kirim, kemudian wajahnya memerah. Dia buru-buru mengambil sebuah bantal terdekat dan memukul wajah Rena dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

Chung mendesah. Kacau. Hancur. _Screwed up_.

Hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tidak sengaja menulis perasaannya pada Eve dalam SMS nya, dan begitu dia sadar, pesan nista itu sudah terkirim dan sekarang sudah dua puluh menit dan Eve masih belum membalas apapun oh tuhan—

Dia merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Laki-laki pirang itu mendesah. Tidak ada gunanya dia pundung di tempat menunggu perasaannya tidak terbalas. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik dia menjelaskan tentang kesalahpahaman dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal di depan Eve besok.

Baru saja dia membuka ponsel birunya, sudah ada sebuah pesan baru dengan pengirim—Eve?

Menelan ludah, Chung memberanikan diri untuk membuka pesan itu—

—Chung buru-buru menyambar jaket biru mudanya dan memasukkan ponsel birunya ke dalam kantung jaket itu. Dia langsung mengambil kunci motor di atas meja dan langsung tancap gas tanpa mengenakan helm—urusan ayahnya memarahinya bisa nanti saja—menuju rumah Eve.

Dia langsung memarkir motor hitam itu di depan rumah gadis itu, melompat dari motornya dengan buru-buru, dan langsung memencet bel rumahnya.

Eve membuka pintu rumahnya, wajahnya langsung memerah begitu melihat Chung sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil memburu nafasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berlutut, masih terhalang oleh pagar yang tertutup, dia berteriak,

"Aku menyukaimu, Eve!"

.

.

.

'_Kalau kau benar-benar merasakan itu, datanglah dan katakan itu di depan wajahnya! Dia menganggapnya lelucon, loh! –Rena'_

* * *

><p><strong>spesial chapter 20, saya bikin fluffy :'3<strong>

**makasih buat reviewer saya dan silent reader yang masih setia baca kumpulan drabble gejes ini; _RainNight10715_, _Sugarlatte_, _Arch Demonic Aggressor_, _Renzhou_, _ryeid_, _3'Oct_ yang udah nge-review dan everyone yang udah baca. kecup :* #duagh**

**sebentar lagi fic ini selesai /cheers~/, dan saya masih nggak nyangka banyak yang baca, saya seriusan seneng :'3**

**semoga masih ada yang baca sampai selesai walaupun jadwal update saya makin berantakan. sekali lagi, maafkan kegejesan fic ini :'3**


	21. U - Utopia

**entah kenapa saya kena writer block akhir-akhir ini ;w; sumimasen kalo makin pendek dan gajes ;A;**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>U – Utopia<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Karena Nasod tidak diizinkan untuk bermimpi, maka dia diharuskan untuk menyaksikan kenyataan pahit yang ada di hadapannya.<strong>  
><strong>World: Canon-ish<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst**  
><strong>Words: 262<strong>

**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
><strong>Chung: Tactical Trooper<strong>

.

.

.

Walaupun dia adalah seorang ratu, dia memahami betul posisinya sebagai seorang Nasod; sebuah makhluk yang tidak sempurna, tidak bisa melebihi manusia tidak peduli bagaimanapun dia berusaha.

Namun dia berbeda. Dia tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang Nasod. Dia hanya melihatnya sebagai Eve; seorang gadis yang—walaupun seorang nasod—memiliki kebutuhan yang sama dengan manusia lainnya. Dia memberikan segala yang ia butuhkan sebagai seorang perempuan; perhatian, apapun yang dia minta, dan cinta.

Dia adalah seorang Nasod, maka dia tidak bisa—tidak diizinkan—untuk mencintai sesuatu, terlebih seorang manusia. Selama ribuan tahun, dia menerima fakta tersebut dan menanamkannya dengan dalam di sirkuitnya, namun semuanya berubah ketika dia bertemu dengannya.

Dia tahu dia salah. Dia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Oleh karena itu dia bermimpi, berada di sebuah tempat yang begitu indah, dimana dia bisa mencintai orang itu layaknya manusia lain. Dimana dia tidak perlu memikirkan tentang kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebuah Nasod. Dimana dia bisa mengembalikan cinta yang telah diberikan oleh laki-laki itu.

Namun semuanya salah. Karena Nasod tidak diizinkan untuk bermimpi, maka dia diharuskan untuk menyaksikan kenyataan pahit yang ada di hadapannya.

Lengannya menggantung seolah tidak ada apapun yang menyandangnya. Mata lebar dan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, dan tubuhnya yang tertimpa sebuah batu besar hanya untuk melindunginya.

Dan dia seorang diri di sisinya, memeluk kepala laki-laki itu sambil menggumamkan ribuan maaf yang tidak akan sampai padanya.

Dia hanya terdiam di sana, membayangkan sebuah tempat yang begitu indah—utopia—milik mereka berdua, dimana mereka bisa berbahagia selama-lamanya.

Tanpa memikirkan sebuah batu besar yang terjatuh tepat di atasnya.


	22. V - Violin

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>V – Violin<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Orang itu adalah seorang pemain biola terbaik, dan dialah orang yang mengacaukan semuanya.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: FriendshipAngst**  
><strong>Words: 575<strong>

**Eve: Code Empress**  
><strong>Chung: Tactical Trooper<strong>

.

.

.

Orang itu pernah menjadi seorang pemain biola terbaik. Dia pernah mendengarkan permainan orang itu sekali, dan dibalik topeng tidak tertarik yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada dunia, dia begitu menyukai permainannya dan selalu mendengarkannya di saat dirinya merasa tidak enak.

Mengejutkannya lagi, orang itu memiliki umur yang cukup dekat dengannya—berada dalam satu sekolah, malah. Orang itu pindah ke kelas sebelahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan dia, yang memang nyaris tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun tentu saja tidak pernah mendengar berita kedatangan orang itu.

Orang itu, setelah dia perhatikan, sama seperti dia. Wajah datar, lebih memilih untuk menyendiri daripada berbicara dengan orang yang—menurut dia—tidak menghargai permainannya sama sekali. Walaupun belum berkenalan, dia sudah merasa cocok dengan orang itu.

Orang itu selalu berada di ruang musik setiap istirahat, memainkan biola-nya di dalam ruangan yang cukup terpencil di gedung lama. Tanpa sadar, dia selalu mengikutinya dan mendengarkan permainannya dari luar. Menjadi pendengar rahasia sudah cukup kok, dia membatin. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran akan orang itu dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

(Dia sudah bersifat seperti _stalker_. Dia tidak ingin orang itu berpikiran yang sama.)

Hingga suatu ketika—entah karena ketidak sengajaan atau apa, pintu yang biasa tertutup ketika dia bermain terbuka. Dia yang selalu bersandar di daun pintu otomatis terjungkal ke belakang. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata orang itu.

Orang itu terlihat kikuk sekilas, sepertinya tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mendengarkannya bermain, sebelum menyapanya dengan canggung, "...Hai."

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Pasti dia sudah di label aneh oleh orang itu. Sambil tersenyum malu, dia membalas dengan sama canggungnya, "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak juga." Orang itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya... tidak menyangka ada yang mendengarkanku."

"Aku suka permainanmu."

Orang itu tersenyum, kali ini sepenuh hati, "Terima kasih." Kemudian dia terdiam. "...Oh ya, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kita berbeda kelas."

"Begitu? Aku tidak keberatan jika ada yang menyukai permainanku _dan_ berada dalam satu kelas denganku."

Dia ikut tersenyum.

Semakin lama, pembicaraan mereka semakin panjang. Atmosfir canggung yang awalnya menyelimuti mereka menghilang, seolah memang tidak pernah ada disana sebelumnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi teman baik.

.

.

.

Matanya menyusuri tubuh orang itu—rambut pirangnya, mata birunya yang menatap kosong ke luar jendela, kemudian lengannya yang dibebat.

Dia tidak bermaksud akan itu. Sungguh. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai tangan orang itu satu minggu sebelum konser terbesarnya, tidak peduli bagaimanapun orang itu terus mengatakan kalau kejadian itu bukan salahnya.

Andai saja dia tidak mengajak orang itu hari itu. Andai saja orang itu membiarkannya mati tertabrak truk daripada menyelamatkannya, mungkin saja dia masih bisa bermain biolanya sekarang. mungkin bisa terkenal hingga ke luar negeri—

"Ini bukan salahmu, Eve." Orang itu berkata, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sambil menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kosong. "Aku hanya ceroboh saat itu—"

"Ini salahku, Chung." Dia langsung memotong. Topeng datar yang selalu ia pakai mulai rapuh. Suaranya bergetar.

Chung menggeleng. Lengannya yang bebas menyentuh puncak rambut perak Eve, yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengeluarkan isakan pelan. Sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan Chung yang masih berbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Chung..." kata-kata itu keluar seperti mantra dari bibir Eve, tidak peduli bagaimana pun Chung terus membantahnya.

Sementara Chung, yang terus memaksakan wajah tegar di depan Eve, wajahnya mulai jatuh ketika Eve mulai menangis dan terisak di pangkuannya; sebuah pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"...Maafkan aku, Eve..."


	23. W - Wedding

**omg saya ngeliat reviewnya banyak banget _(:'3/ arigatou gozaimasu~ ;w;**

**ini saya label canon karena saya bayanginnya wedding system ahai _(:'3/**

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>W – Wedding<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Dalam sehat dan sakit, hingga ajal menjemput. Di bawah janji suci, Chung Seiker mengucap janji pada seorang Eve.<strong>  
><strong>World: Canon<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 686<strong>

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**  
><strong>Eve: Code Battle Seraph<strong>

**Raven: Blade Master**

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menautkan diri di depan cermin yang setinggi tubuhnya, sesekali mengubah letak dasi pita yang terasa mencekiknya hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih longgar. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja paru-parunya terasa sesak seperti diinjak-injak hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Sekali lagi dia mendesah. Memutuskan untuk menyerah tentang dasinya, dia meraih sebuah sisir dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dia mencoba merapikannya. Dia ingat kata temannya, Raven, kalau dia tidak boleh membiarkan rambut panjangnya begitu saja, atau dia akan dikira perempuan oleh orang lain. Dia memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup terbiasa tentang itu, dan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Pikirkan juga perasaan calon istrimu, bodoh." Raven berkata saat itu, masih memegangi rambutnya dengan halus (baca: menjambak) supaya lebih mudah menyisirnya. "Mana ada perempuan yang senang jika dikira menikahi perempuan lain?"

Baru saja dia hendak mengatakan 'Banyak perempuan diluar sana', tetapi berhasil di tahan. Dia tidak ingin menyamakan calon istrinya dengan wanita yang lebih memilih sesama jenis. Tidak. Karena calon istrinya telah memilihnya, dia tidak perlu melihat wanita lain.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka kasar, dan wajah kusut Raven kembali terlihat di ambang pintu. Tidak lagi, dia memutar bola matanya dan mendesah lelah. Terutama ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Kau—" Dia membuka mulut, namun langsung berhenti dan mendesah. Memijat keningnya dengan ekspresi capek yang tidak berusaha di sembunyikan. "—sebenarnya yang mau menikah di sini siapa, aku atau kau?"

"Tentu saja aku."

Mendengar pertanyaan ironis dijawab dengan jujur dan naif, Raven memutar manik emasnya. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya bingung kenapa aku yang kelelahan, bukan kau."

"Aku juga lelah." Dia memotong, yang diabaikan oleh Raven. Laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu berjalan ke arahnya dan membetulkan letak dasi pitanya, mengembalikan posisi benda mengerikan tersebut hingga kembali mencekiknya seperti sebelumnya.

Melihat tatapan paniknya, laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menepuk bahunya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Chung." Wajah kusutnya menghilang, berganti dengan ekspresi yang lembut. "...Aku yakin ayahmu sangat bangga padamu sekarang. Jangan kacaukan hari ini, oke?"

Chung tersenyum lembut, mengingat ayahnya yang kini telah mengawasinya dari jauh, merasakan kalau ia ingin membahagiakan orang paling penting—sekarang kedua setelah calon istrinya—untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah memberikan anggukan yakin, laki-laki berambut pirang itu langsung memeluk Raven, yang selama ini telah ia pandang sebagai sosok seorang kakak.

"Terima kasih." Suaranya terasa begitu berat. "Terima kasih, kakak."

Raven mengembalikan pelukan dari Chung dengan senang hati sambil menepuk punggungnya. "...Pergilah, Chung. Tunjukkan pada Eve kalau kau akan selalu menjaganya, seperti janji-janjimu sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih—yang kini akan menjenjang sebuah jalinan hubungan yang lebih dalam—berdiri di hadapan altar yang berhias bunga mawar putih, dengan seorang pendeta membacakan janji suci untuk mengikat mereka dalam hubungan yang abadi.

Chung melirik wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya; seorang malaikat berbalut pakaian putih yang seolah jatuh langsung dari surga, langsung ke tangannya. Kulit putih tanpa noda dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, dan mata keemasan yang melembut, sesekali meliriknya dan tersenyum hangat.

Dalam sakit dan sehat.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Ketika Eve tersenyum, Chung merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Dalam hidup dan mati, hingga ajal menjemput.

Dia sudah berjanji padanya akan selalu melindunginya—dari semua kesedihan di dunia, dari semua yang selalu menyakitinya, dan akan selalu memberikan segala kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia ini.

"—Apakah kau bersedia menerima Chung Seiker sebagai suamimu?"

Sang pendeta bertanya, dan Eve menjawab dengan yakin, masih menatap Chung dengan keyakinan yang sama.

"Ya."

Kalimat yang singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat Chung menjadi seorang laki-laki yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Tanpa memikirkan dunia di sekeliling mereka, wajahnya langsung mendekati Eve. Nafas mereka bersatu, saling mengikat, sebelum bibir mereka bertaut, seolah memperkuat janji suci yang mereka ucapkan atas nama Tuhan. Dan ketika wajah mereka berpisah, dengan wajah memerah, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Menyambut tepuk tangan meriah yang ditunjukkan pada mereka.

Sekali lagi Chung menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Eve, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak bosan-bosannya ia ucapkan dengan nada tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih daripada apapun di dunia ini, Eve—Eve Seiker."

Dia merasakan Eve tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chung Seiker."


	24. X - Xavier

**Entah kenapa saya suka sama overprotective!Chung, walaupun jadinya malah kayak Add (*`w`) #jduk**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>X – Xavier<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Kalau orang bertanya Chung Seiker itu orangnya seperti apa, jawabannya pasti 'Sempurna'. Tetapi bagi Eve, pacarnya, kalau dia adalah orang yang mengerikan.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 800<strong>

**Eve: Code Empress**  
><strong>Chung: Iron Paladin<strong>

.

.

.

Kalau orang bertanya; Chung Seiker itu orangnya seperti apa sih? Jawabannya pasti rata-rata sama; dia baik hati, tampan, dan romantis. Pokoknya sempurna.

Ya, Chung Seiker adalah laki-laki idaman para perempuan di SMA Velder. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna pirang dengan dua titik cokelat, yang senada dengan kulitnya yang putih. Mata birunya yang indah dan pupil berbentuk kaki anjing, terlihat begitu manis. Dia juga murah senyum dan sopan. Apalagi dia juga kaya. Tidak salah dia diberi nama panggilan 'sang Pangeran dari Hamel'.

Yang membuat bingung seluruh warga sekolah adalah; kenapa sang pangeran ini berpacaran dengan Eve, si empress yang tidak beremosi dan dingin?

Eve berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Chung. Dia dingin, jarang berbicara, dan jarang tersenyum. Walaupun dia manis; rambutnya perak panjang, dan mata emasnya juga tidak kalah indah, walaupun jarang menampilkan emosi apapun. Dia tidak terlalu disukai oleh kalangan wanita karena suka mengatakan hal buruk tentang pacarnya (...tunggu, apa?).

Kalau Chung selalu terpilih menjadi laki-laki paling populer, Eve hanya mendapat satu suara sebagai perempuan paling populer, yaitu dari Chung sendiri.

.

.

.

Untuk mendapat informasi tentang Chung, para jurnalis sekolah lebih suka berbicara dengan Chung, berhubung laki-laki itu juga cukup tertutup. Walaupun yang dia dengar dari sang kekasih hanyalah hal yang buruk.

(Entah mengapa Eve selalu meminta mengadakan wawancara di tempat sepi, dan jauh dari Chung)

Saat bertemu dengan para jurnalis, mata sang empress memicing—ketakutan? "...Aku yakin aku mengatakan dengan jelas kalau aku tidak ingin di wawancarai oleh laki-laki."

"Ah... ermm... ju-jurnalis perempuan yang lain sedang sibuk sekarang..." Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Masih ada jurnalis perempuan yang tidak sibuk, hanya saja ketika diminta untuk mewawancarai seorang Eve, semua langsung menolak keras.

Gadis berambut perak itu menatap mereka datar, seolah berusaha untuk melihat tembus ke jiwa mereka, sebelum akhirnya mendesah dan menggeleng sambil bergumam, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

'_Dia akan membunuh kita._' Kompak jurnalis itu membatin.

Eve mendesah keras, kemudian menatap kedua jurnalis itu dengan dingin. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Sebelum bisa menjawab, Eve langsung mengangkat tangannya, "—Jangan tentang Chung. _Tolong_."

"K-Kami memang hendak bertanya tentang dia..."

Sang Empress sekarang terlihat seolah dia tengah menghadapi masalah penyakit malaria di negerinya. Dan para jurnalis merasa kalau hidup mereka bisa berakhir kapan saja di tangannya.

Mereka bersyukur Eve tidak benar-benar melakukan itu. Dia hanya melipat tangannya, dan wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat kesal—_benar-benar_ kesal. Kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan dengan jawaban yang biasa ia berikan, "Chung itu mengerikan. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Mengerikan? Bisa tolong jelaskan—"

Gadis itu mengangkat satu jari, "Dia bisa tahu dimanapun aku berada," kemudian satu jari lagi, "Dia bisa tahu dengan siapa aku berada," satu jari lagi, "Dia bisa tahu apa yang ku bicarakan," satu jari lagi, "Dia bisa berada dimana saja, bahkan bisa saja ada di belakangmu—"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Ketika suara yang lembut itu muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang kedua wartawan yang tengah mewawancarai Eve. Bahkan Eve sendiri, yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu, wajahnya berubah kaget sekilas.

Laki-laki yang baru muncul tersenyum lembut pada Eve, sebelum meraih tangannya dan menariknya dari tengah-tengah para laki-laki. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Eve." Dengan santai dia mengelus rambut perak Eve, yang terlihat tidak menyukai perlakuan tersebut. "Ayo kita makan siang, oke?"

"Chung." Eve menggerutu sambil memutar matanya. "Bagaimana dengan para fans-mu?"

Wajah Chung terlihat tidak senang. "Aku tidak ingin makan dengan mereka. Aku ingin makan denganmu." Kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari dua orang yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Sebelum tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhenti dan berbalik, kali ini menatap dua wartawan tersebut. "...Kalian ditunggu seseorang di belakang sekolah. Pergilah."

Kedua laki-laki, yang sepertinya tidak menduga akan mendapatkan wajah dan suara paling dingin dari sang 'Pangeran SMA Velder', langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Apa kau perlu melakukan itu?"

Chung menatap lurus ke arah Eve, yang sekarang terkurung antara tubuhnya dan dinding, kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Mereka seharusnya mendapatkan lebih." Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eve, hingga perempuan itu bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di kulitnya. "...Mereka mendekatimu tanpa izinku."

"Karena itulah mereka terus datang." Perempuan berambut perak itu mendengus, membiarkan Chung mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku berbicara dengan orang lain."

Kali ini giliran Chung yang memutar bola matanya—walaupun Eve tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kau yang membuatku begini." Kemudian dia memeluk Eve dengan erat. "Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Bertanggung jawablah dan jadilah milikku."

Eve mendesah, dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya sendiri hanyut dalam kehangatan Chung. "Kau berlebihan." Lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah berjanji. Percayalah padaku sedikit."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu hanya menggumamkan 'tentu', kemudian kembali mencium puncak kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dingin—sebuah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pada dua tubuh babak belur yang terbaring di dekat mereka, di belakang sekolah. Ekspresi itu tidak akan ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, kecuali pada orang yang berani mendekati dan menyentuh Eve.


	25. Y - Yearn

**Perhatian: berhubung besok saya udah UTS dan nggak mau ada beban, hari ini saya selesaikan saja Y dan Z barengan dan langsung saya update. Maaf saya terlalu ngebut _(:'3/**

**Ini lanjutan dari I - Ice Cream, tapi dari sudut pandang Eve c': galau mau judulnya Youth atau Yearn, akhirnya milih yang ini c:**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Y – Yearn<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Setelah kita dewasa nanti, masa lalu biasanya menjadi sesuatu yang terakhir muncul dalam ingatan kita. Terutama setelah menikah. Namun hari ini berbeda bagi seorang Eve Kim.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceAngst**  
><strong>Words: 916<strong>

**Eve: Code Empress**  
><strong>Chung: Deadly Chaser<strong>

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

.

.

.

Setelah kita dewasa nanti, masa lalu biasanya menjadi sesuatu yang terakhir muncul dalam ingatan kita. Terutama setelah menikah. Banyak yang harus dipikirkan—terutama bagi seorang wanita sepertinya—seperti tentang urusan rumah tangga dan menghukum suami yang lebih senang bersantai daripada bekerja. Toh, lagipula dia tipe perempuan yang tidak suka melihat ke belakang. Baginya, masa lalu ya masa lalu. Tidak ada gunanya menengok ke belakang dan menyesali apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Hari ini berbeda bagi seorang Eve Kim. Dia tengah membersihkan rumahnya berhubung suaminya sedang tidak di rumah untuk membuat usahanya sia-sia. Baru saja dia membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang barusan mengetuk pintunya. Sekalian untuk membersihkan halaman yang mulai ditumbuhi dengan rumput-rumput liar.

Dia membuka pintunya, melongok ke segala arah ketika tidak menemukan siapapun di depan rumahnya. Saat itulah dia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat di depan pintunya. Wanita berambut perak itu memungut buku itu, menepuk sampul yang sedikit kotor oleh debu di musim semi. Buku ini terlihat begitu terawat, hingga Eve bertanya-tanya kenapa buku sebagus ini ada di depan rumahnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk menunda pekerjaan di halaman dan menelpon Ophelia—pelayan pribadi Eve ketika sebelum menikah dengan keluarga Kim—untuk datang dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mengakhiri pembicaraan secepat mungkin, Eve langsung bergegas dan kembali ke ruang tamu dimana ia meletakkan buku itu. Perasaannya agak campur aduk ketika menyentuh tekstur lembut dari sampul cokelat buku tersebut, seolah perasaan dari pemiliknya ikut tersalur dari benda itu. Dan akhirnya dia membukanya.

Jujur saja, Eve sama sekali tidak menduga akan melihat sebuah foto yang tidak lama ia lihat sebelumnya—dia dan Chung Seiker.

Eve mengingat Chung Seiker, sahabat terbaiknya di masa SMA. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik padanya; dia hanya mengenal Chung sebagai saingan karena nilai akademiknya yang cukup tinggi. Dia juga cukup populer dan memiliki banyak teman—berbeda jauh dengan Eve, yang lebih memilih menyendiri—sehingga banyak orang yang menyebut-nyebut tentang Chung Seiker.

Eve juga tidak memiliki niat untuk mengenal orang semacam itu. Namun ketika Chung datang kepadanya, membawa sebuah kamera digital (sampai sekarang dia masih bingung bagaimana para OSIS tidak menyita benda itu) sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mengambil fotomu?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu bertanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eve, dia melanjutkan, "Temanku menginginkan fotomu untuk halaman depan koran sekolah!"

"Tentu saja." Dia hanya menjawab dengan ringan. Hanya sebuah foto, tetapi Eve bisa melihat mata birunya yang sebiru laut berteriak penuh kebahagiaan.

Keesokan harinya, Eve tidak menemukan wajahnya berada di sampul depan koran sekolah. Dan baru ia sadari, memang fotonya tidak pernah berada di sampul depan sebelumnya, tidak peduli berapa banyak prestasi yang ia raih. Dia juga tidak berniat menjadi pusat perhatian, sungguh.

Sepertinya kehidupan normal yang sepi berakhir setelah hari itu. Chung Seiker menjadi semakin banyak berbincang dengannya. Awalnya percakapan mereka begitu pendek—terutama dari Eve, yang lebih menginginkan hidup sepinya kembali. Namun semakin lama, percakapan mereka terasa semakin panjang hingga satu haripun tidak cukup bagi mereka. Semakin lama dunia Eve semakin berkembang—bertemu dengan teman baru, datang ke tempat yang tidak pernah terpikir untuk ia kunjungi, dan merasakan perasaan baru.

Dia telah jatuh cinta pada Chung Seiker tanpa sepengetahuannya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Eve terus mengganti setiap halaman, memandangi foto-foto sembari seluruh ingatan tentang cinta pertamanya mengalir seperti bendungan yang bocor. Mengingat bagaimana ia begitu ketakutan ketika merasakan perasaan yang sudah pasti tidak akan terbalas.

Hingga dia sampai di sebuah halaman, dimana dia berfoto dengan suaminya—Add Kim. Saat itu dia sungguh berharap Chung akan menolak keras perjodohan tersebut dan mengambilnya pergi—melarikan diri, hanya mereka berdua. Bahkan itu tidak terdengar buruk sampai sekarang.

Tidak. Chung hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Bahkan seolah menyetujui dan menyelamati mereka akan perjodohan yang sama sekali Eve tidak inginkan. Dan saat itulah Eve tahu kalau dia harus menyerah dan melupakan perasaannya pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Dia tahu perasaannya tentang laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berkurang—semakin bertambah, malah. Setiap kali dia melihat Add, dia merasa Chung-lah yang seharusnya berada di sisinya, menemaninya di kala sulit dan sedih.

Eve terus membalik halamannya. Chung tidak pernah terlihat lagi di halaman selanjutnya. Bahkan hingga di akhir halaman. Hanya sepucuk surat tersisa di sana, terbengkala di sebuah halaman yang bahkan tidak terisi apapun.

Tangannya bergetar, Eve baru merasakannya. Jarinya menyentuh permukaan amplop putih yang tidak bernoda. Dibukanya amplop putih itu, menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Dia membuka sepucuk kertas itu, membaca dan meresapi setiap kalimat yang tertulis dengan rapi, yang ia kenal dengan tulisan dari Chung Seiker. Setiap kalimat yang tertulis membuat perasaannya kembali meluap, hingga ia merasakan matanya yang mulai buram dan pipinya yang basah.

Bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun ini, perasaannya pada Chung Seiker tidak pernah berubah. Walaupun dia tahu kalau dia telah bersama dengan orang lain dan Chung yang tidak akan kembali padanya lagi.

Perasaan yang telah terpupuk sejak dia muda telah berbunga dengan mekar, dan kini dia hanya bisa menyaksikan bunga yang mekar itu layu dengan perasaan yang pahit dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_Eve,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti kau telah menemukan album yang kusimpan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan saat itulah, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan hingga saat ini, bertahun-tahun setelah kau menikah dengan laki-laki itu._

_Maafkan aku yang menjadi seorang pengecut karena tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu. Walaupun begitu, aku ingin kau selalu bahagia. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku yang sudah tidak bermakna ini._

_Oleh karena itu, aku akan menghilang selamanya dari hadapanmu. Aku berharap dengan ini, kau bisa berbahagia bersama Add selamanya._

_Terima kasih atas tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Eve._

_Chung Seiker._


	26. Z - Zero

**Perhatian: berhubung besok saya udah UTS dan nggak mau ada beban, hari ini saya selesaikan saja Y dan Z barengan dan langsung saya update. Maaf saya terlalu ngebut _(:'3/**

**Saya nulis ini waktu kepikiran pelajaran fisika dan emteka, makanya jadi agak begini. sumimasen _(:'3/**

**disclaimer: check chapter 1 c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Z – Zero<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Kehidupan adalah satu. Kematian adalah nol. Namun ada satu lagi di antara satu dan nol, yang tidak mampu di deskripsikan dengan angka maupun kata apapun.<strong>  
><strong>World: AU<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Romance<strong>  
><strong>Words: 270<strong>

**Chung: Base**  
><strong>Eve: Base<strong>

.

.

.

Kehidupan adalah satu.

Bagi manusia, angka satu mengawali semuanya. Satu adalah sebuah awal. Dari satu, kita bisa mengarah kemana saja; seperti matematika, dengan angka apapun, jika dikali dengan satu, maka hasilnya pasti adalah angka itu. Satu adalah angka yang nyata, bukannya nol ataupun angka separuh seperti apapun. Dengan adanya angka satu dalam kehidupan kita, telah menunjukkan kalau kita nyata dan ada.

Berbeda dengan nol. Nol adalah kematian. Nol adalah akhir dari segalanya. Seperti contoh sebelumnya; angka apapun yang dikalikan dengan nol akan berakhir dengan nol. Nol seperti sebuah kegelapan yang menghisap semuanya, meninggalkan mereka dalam kegelapan yang abadi. Satu bisa menjadi nol. Namun tanpa keajaiban dan karunia Tuhan, nol tidak bisa menjadi satu.

Namun ada juga yang mengatakan kematian—dalam hal ini, nol—adalah sebuah awal.

Karena di antara satu dan nol, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata maupun angka yang ada di dunia ini; yaitu _infinite_—tanpa batas, keabadian. Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa di raih oleh mereka yang memiliki angka satu tanpa melalui angka nol. Karena disanalah tempat dimana kebahagiaan yang abadi berada, tidak mempedulikan angka satu maupun nol, ataupun angka-angka yang tidak penting lainnya.

Disanalah mereka berada, berpegangan tangan, tersenyum satu sama lain. Di sebuah tempat yang memberikan kesan abadi, seolah dunia milik mereka sendiri. Di antara satu dan nol. Di tempat dimana semua yang memberikan kesedihan di angka satu dan memisahkan mereka di angka nol tidak dapat meraih mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic multichapter yang selesai pertamaaa ;w; makasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin fic gejes ini sampai terakhir! #sungkem<strong>

**Thanks yang udah setia review, sumpah saya rasanya pengen guling-guling waktu baca reviewnya _(:'3/ dan yang udah fav dan follow juga #sungkemlagi**

**see you later when i had the mood to write another Elsword story~**

**-Nanashimai**  
><strong>April, 18th 2014<strong>


End file.
